New Captain of Squad 3
by Dragon.Chan
Summary: What happens when my OC Character becomes the Captain of squad 3 and takes her life into a new adventure. No parings yet but open to opinions.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Everyone! **

**This is my first Bleach FanFiction so i'm sorry if the names are spelled correctly or the formatting is wrong, but i'm trying :) I recently got into watching it and it's amazing! **

**I haven't place any name's in the category yet because it's mostly about my OC at the moment and I have no idea how this story is going to go. *sigh***

**I don't own Bleach or the characters.**

**OC PROV**

"Burn, Hi-Ryuu" I called out to my trusty double Zanpukuto ready for it to turn into its Shikai form. As it transformed into a sword that was indulged in fire and that must have been over 1000 degrees. I got ready and aimed for the target that I had set up for my training at the end of the field. It may have been a long way for me to reach, but this was a target I had set myself and I was going to achieve it.

The wind blew through my long purple hair and my bright green eyes fixated on the target and my left eye struggled slightly to adjust as its recovery wasn't complete yet and was noticeable with a scar. My shinigami loose clothing was swaying to the wind and the breeze was calming me for me to concentrate on the long set target.

I slowly took a deep breath and used a little amount of reiatsu to use this attack as too much would reveal in a full blow forest fire. I raised one of my Zanpukuto in the air and swung forward locking my eyes with the target and released the fire power within me. It flew through the air and hit the target dead centre; it caught alight and then turned to ash.

A smile of accomplishment smirked on my face and that all the hard work of training alone had paid off, then what it would have done if I was training with my squad. I had been practising that move for most of the morning and every time I would hit the target in the same place, so after the 100th try I knew that it was to call it quits.

As the two Zanpakuto changed back to their normal form I placed them behind my back ready for it to be used again when needed. As I was about to walk away back to my squad and then off to home, I heard clapping sounds behind me. I turned around I saw the Captain's of Squad 8 and 13, Kyōraku Shunsui and Ukitake Jūshirō behind be. I was quite surprised that I didn't feel their reiatsu approach me but they might have subdued it so I wouldn't loose the concentration for my attack.

I wondered for a moment as to why they where watching me train and not with their own squads training, but I would never confront that to them as those two are my superiors and well respected in the Seireitei, so they must have reasons. I bowed my head and acknowledged them "Good afternoon Captain Kyōraku and Ukitake, what can I help you with".

"Good afternoon, but we don't need anything we were just wondering around the training grounds and saw your display" I rose my head again and noticed it was Captain Kyōraku that spoke to me. I was slightly nervous that they happened to see what I could do but they seemed to have a calm look on their faces, so I wasn't in any trouble as far as I'm aware.

"It was very impressive, your fire and accuracy on attack was amazing you also have a duel Zanpakuto, very rare. What is your name and what squad are you in?" Captain Ukitake said to me. I knew that having a duel Zanpakuto was very rare and only the two Captains before me have only got them. My squad knows I have one but I rarely use them as I never get a change to fight as they would just but-in before I got a chance, ahh I hate my squad. I straightened myself out and looked at the two Captain's that were waiting for my reply.

"Erm…I'm Michiko Nakamura and I'm from squad 6". I was a little nervous to what they had to say and that why I wasn't with my squad training but they still looked calm enough not to yell tell me to get back with my squad members.

Both of them looked at each other and smiled and then looked at me "So you're a squad member of Byakuya Kuchiki He has trained you very well for you to be at this level of Shinigami, he must be proud of you" Captain Ukitake said to me.

I hung my head and replied to him in a haste voice "You would think that right but he doesn't know I exist because I never get a chance to prove myself in front of him and I don't even have a seat ranking. The reason I'm here is because I train alone and to get stronger by myself without distractions and judgement. No one in that squad respects me and shuns me away just because I'm a woman and women in their eyes are weak." A tear was now forming in my eye of all the memories of the each squad member picking on me and making fun of me just because I was a of the female species and the only woman in the squad and that no woman would amount to how strong a man could be, that's the way of my squad and I hated every last minute of it.

I clenched my fists together in anger of the repressed memories that come up to the surface. I was used to getting picked on and the only two who didn't where my Lieutenant Renji Abarai and the Captain, but he never really noticed me to make fun of me.

Captain Kyōraku walked up to me and placed a hand on my shoulder for comfort. I did make me feel better but that's not going to stop all the memories disappearing just like and my hatred towards my own squad. "Why haven't you tried a transfer?" he said to me and I looked up into his greys and I knew that he was concerned, but why should he, he doesn't know me that well and my suffering.

I cleared my throat "Don't you think I have tried that but every time I filled out the form for a transfer it always came back saying declined, so I train on my own far away from the squad to get better for myself and myself alone" Both of the Captain's seamed to be thinking and looked at each other communicating by silence, which was probably of all the years of being great friends, they knew what the other was thinking, it would be nice to have someone like that. Captain Ukitake walked over as well and placed his hand my other shoulder that was free and looked directly into my eyes.

"Can I ask a personal question?" He looked at me with his brown eyes with also concern and it's the most concern I have had in years from someone other than my friends but that was hardly ever as I never really talked to them much. "Of course fire away" as I said this he seamed relived that he could ask such a question from me considering we have only really just met.

"Well with your power I'm guessing there is more to you isn't there so my question is, have you reached Bankai?" I was shocked that he would say that but really should I have been shocked because I knew that they both saw my power and it was probably the question that was going on in both their minds. It was fair question but a question that should I answer to it. But the answer to that question could possibly change my life forever and maybe it would be a good thing.

"Yes" I said quietly and unsure of what my reaction from both of them would be, they both smiled and stood back to face me "Well can we see it?" Captain Kyōraku asked. I wasn't sure if I should show them because the Bankai release was very hot and suffocating, probably the reason I never really used it unless it was a life threatening situation and well, that hasn't happened yet. "Are you sure?" I replied to them hoping they might change their minds but the look they were giving me, I guess not.

"Please we would like to see where you actually belong and not an unseated talented woman" Captain Kyōraku remarked. Wow he said a talented woman not girl, well he's a ladies man and I knew that he likes to complement them just to gain their heart, but this was a totally different situation and he didn't look like he was messing around. It was still was nice to hear it from someone and to notice that I am a woman even if I am 5.2 woman and not a young girl not capable of anything, well here goes nothing.

"Bankai Burn, Migotona Hi-Ryuu," I roared and within seconds my Zanpukuto's transformed into a fire indulged dragon with a double tail right beside me ready for battle. It was about the second time I have actually seen her like this but she would always talk to me through my Zanpukuto when I was lonely or appeared in my dreams when I was troubled, but in reality she was absolutely stunning. She gave out a menacing roar and both of the Captain's covered their eyes from the brightness of the flames and the heat that radiated off from her. For me I didn't feel a thing, I loved the heat and fire was my favourite element. Plus her special ability was that I couldn't get hurt by her fire but my enemies could, so if they thought about shooting my own attack against me it wouldn't work, neat huh!

"Wow that's amazing, such power and beauty. Shunsui I think we have found the person for the job" Captain Ukitake remarked as he released his arm away from his eyes as Migotona Hi-Ryuu clamed down.

"You're right Jūshirō, she's the one. Michiko you may recall back your Zanpakuto's now we have seen enough" I did what I was told but it puzzled me that all I did was release her and that was it, no demonstration, nothing. But like I said they have their reasons and I respected that. The thing is what did they have in store for me when they said that I was the right person for the job? What was going on in their minds as to think I was worthy of something?

I placed my Zanpakuto's back in their place and I turned back around to face the two Captains with a confused look upon my face. They seemed to pick on my confused state because Captain Kyōraku answered before I got the chance to.

"I know why you are confused but let us explain" I nodded and so he continued to tell me. "Well we have been looking for someone that could fill the place of Captain for squad 3, that's the reason we are out here at the training grounds is that no one from the academy or in other squads are even ready for such task. Then we found you and we think that you will be perfect for it!"

Well this is such a surprise, me a Captain, a leader of my own squad. I couldn't believe what I'm hearing, so they really think that I'm perfect for this job even though they have only seen what I'm capable of in just a release of my Zanpakuto's and that's it. No they are pulling my leg or this is a really fucked up dream that I'm having and can't wake up from. I pinched my arm to find out if it was a dream or not but the results I got was a pain in my arm and really confused looks from each of the Captains.

"Haha I know it might be hard to believe but when you released your Zanpakuto's I felt the amazing power of your reiatsu that was indeed that of Captain ranking. But you don't have to do this if don't want to, the choice is yours" Captain Ukitake said to me with a warming smile and I couldn't help but smile back at him.

"Why thank you but I didn't know that I was high in reiatsu I thought it was average but maybe because it was my own and that I can't feel it. But the offer sounds like something I have been looking for and a ticket out of my squad into my own. But before I agree are you sure that you are not pulling my leg and playing a really bad joke". Both of the Captains laughed at that and I found it hard to see what was so funny, maybe it was a joke and at any minute now the whole seireitei will come out and laugh with them. The laughing died down and no one jumped out to say 'you got fooled' so maybe this wasn't a joke.

"No isn't a joke but now we have confirmed that, so do you want to take the Captain's exams?" Captain Kyōraku said as he approached me and rested his arm on my shoulder, what seems like support. I hate when people do that because it reminds me that I'm short and child like and not someone who wants to reason with. But I will leave it there for now and when I possibly do become a Captain I can shove his arm off me and say a witty remark that I really want to say at this moment.

"Yes I would like to take the exam! So when is it?" I asked them and they seemed very embarrassed to tell me for some reason, I wonder why? "Well the exam is tomorrow" Captain Ukitake replied and rubbed his hand to the back of his neck.

What! Tomorrow, great I have no time to prepare for this. Why couldn't it have been in like a week or something but no it's tomorrow. They saw the nervousness and anger in my eyes but kept cool even though they knew it was short notice.

"Sorry for you not being able to prepare but we think that you will do great and hopefully by tomorrow afternoon you may be the new squad 3 Captain" This was when Captain Kyōraku lent off me and looked into my eyes and said "Good luck, we will see you at the examination at 1pm tomorrow" with that he tipped his hat and him and Captain Ukitake walked back to once where they came, probably to tell the Head Captain that they had a candidate for the Captain position.

Ok this is not I was expecting when I came out for training today but it was a future that I could look forward to than being in a squad I hated and not gaining experience while being a lowlife Shinigami in squad 6.

I sighed and thinking that I need to calm and relax before I head off to the examination tomorrow. The thing is should I tell Captain Kuchiki that I'm taking the exam or just go without his order. Well up to this point I have never asked my Captain if I could do anything before so I'll just do what I have been doing for the past 30 years.

I think that a drink of sake might help me calm my nerves and a chat with some friends would be a good idea, just so I take my mind off it until I head off for the examination tomorrow.

* * *

As I approached the bar I noticed that one of my friends was already drinking in the early afternoon, Rangiku Matsumoto. She was one of the women that I admired as she was so free and open and I was enclosed and subconscious. She was also a Lieutenant and she was no slouch when it came to fighting but when paperwork was involved she just run off before Captain Hitugaya could have chance to catch her. That was probably the reason why she is here so early in the afternoon.

"Hey Michiko over here!" Rangiku shouted over the noise of the room and waved me over for me to sit with her. On a closer inspection I saw that she was drinking with my Lieutenant and Lieutenant Shuhei Hisagi of squad 9. Trying to act like nothing was on my mind and this was general drinking session and not a calming recipe I waved back and wondered over to the table and took a seat to the left of Rangiku which happened to be on the end of the table. Great the centre of attention, I hate being the centre of attention. But the thing is I am going to have to get used to that as by tomorrow afternoon I might be managing a squad and then indeed I will be the centre of attention.

"Hey. So Rangiku got out of doing paperwork again" I said to the strawberry blond with a smirk on my face and others chuckled at my question. "Yea and this time the trick was if I left after training and never go back to squad barracks I wouldn't have an earful of 'Rangiku where the hell are you going, there is paperwork that needs to be done' from the Captain" each one of laughed at Rangiku's attempt to mimic Captain Hitsugaya's voice and surprisingly is wasn't half bad.

"Haha yes you saved yourself there" I continued laughing until I was interrupted by my Lieutenant. "Wait a minute aren't you in my squad?" Renji asked me slightly sipping his drink.

"Yes I am and I'm only female within our squad so you should know wow I am or are you like the rest and shun me because of that fact!" my anger rose to him even though I don't know why I was raising my voice at him maybe it's the nerves are kicking in and I don't know how to calm them but he lent back in his chair unfazed by my outburst.

"Of course I know who you are your name is Michiko Nakamura right? Plus I was just asking a question no need to bite my head off!" I sighed "Sorry just one of those days Lieutenant I didn't mean to snap and yes I am" everyone glanced at me and then Rangiku placed a cup of sake in front of me. "Come on drink this it will make you fell better". I'm not sure if it will make me fell better in the morning but I do need it to calm my nerves at the moment. So I took the cup and had a sip of the bitter tasting liquid.

"So what's got you so worked up, by the looks of it your nervous about something?" Shuhei questioned me and took sip of his drink. Should I tell them what's happening tomorrow or should wait till it happens because I don't even know yet if I'm going get the job? Plus my Lieutenant is here and he might tell the Captain about it, well that if he listens to him.

"If I tell you will not repeat to anyone and that includes the Captain Renji!" I pointed to him and he raised an eyebrow at me in confusion to what possibly could he not tell the Captain but nodded none the less. "Sure you have my promise" the others nodded to, so I lent in and the three of them followed in suit.

"I was training this morning alone and when I had finished Captain Kyōraku and Captain Ukitake where behind me the whole time. They liked my skills and asked who I was, so I told them. The next thing I knew they asked if I had reached Bankai!" The three gasped in shock but kept on a low so no one could hear which I was thankful for.

"So have you?" was the reply from Rangiku who was resting on the left hand staring at me for the answer, which kind of made me uncomfortable. I swallowed and replied "Yes".

"No way really when did this happen!" Renji said and held me by the shoulders as her reached over the table and looked into my eyes.

"Erm I don't know about a month ago, and please don't tell the Captain. I know you have a Bankai but you are a Lieutentant not an unseated Shinigami" he nodded and sat back down so I could continue with the rest of the story.

"Well I told them I did and they asked me to show them. So once I showed my Bankai they asked for it to be put away with no demonstration of what she could do. They then said that I was perfect for the Captains examination that is being held tomorrow!"

This is when the whole table gasped and that got the attention of the whole bar, but when they noticed that nothing major happened they all turned back around and continued drinking. I sighed again at the outburst and I shouldn't have been surprised that they would react like that; if one of them said the same thing to me I would have acted the same way.

"So how you feeling?" was what Shuhei asked me when everyone got over the shock. "A bit nervous, so that's the reason I'm here is to calm my nerves before the exam tomorrow. So Renji I beg you please don't tell the Captain!"

"Sure but you know he is going to find out soon enough right?" I nodded and took a sip of my drink and signed once again. Sure he going to find out eventually but then I'll be at the same level and he can't do much, hopefully.

"Yeh I know but for now it will give me time to think of something to say to him" he nodded again and downed the rest of his drink and all the while kept his glance upon me, probably still fazed with this whole information. It's true that we hardly know each other but when one of your own quad members and not even a seat ranking goes higher than you, it must be hard on him.

"So then let's forget about what happened today and get on with tonight! Who's up for more sake!?" Rangiku shouted over the whole table which echoed through the bar because the entire room roared with excitement and lifted their glasses up. "Here, here!"

Oh great I really don't want to drink that much because I need to focus for tomorrow and a hangover when taking the most important test in possibly my whole life, not a chance. But I raised my glass anyway and rested my head in right palm and gazed across the room thanking about what tomorrow will bring me.

* * *

**A/N I think that went well, I hope you all liked it. This was a story that I had in my mind and I wanted to write it down but i'm not sure what is happening in future chapters, but most of the time I write and the inspiration just come to me :)**

**Reviews would be great and if you have and paring my OC can have i'm open to options. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Heya, here is the second chapter to my story. I know this is a really short one and i'm sorry about that but the next one will be longer i promise.**

**Thanks for reading my story and the few that have reviewed, it's nice to see that someone likes my writing :) **

**Scarlett Kuchiki : I will add your character shortly :) plus thanks for reviewing.**

**I don't own the characters of Bleach, just the plot to the story :) **

**Chapter 2**

My heart was beating a thousand miles a minute, my breathing was going rapidly and my ears could not function any sound. I thought that the hard part was over but I was completely wrong, this was the hardest part that I had to go through. I did the examination for the Captain position for the squad 3 and surprisingly I did very well, but I didn't really doubt my skills too much for me to think that I could never do it.

My examination was watched by Captain Zararki who seemed to be bored the entire time he was there and never looked at what I did. Also I watched by Captain Hitsugaya as well which was nice because he did in fact watch me and was very impressed with the achievement of my skills and also my Zanpakuto, well most people are impressed with that.

So I got the position, which I'm happy about but this is all new to me and I'm not sure how I'm going to handle a entire squad by myself and how will the squad take to me. They have been doing fine by themselves for so long that they have their own ways of doing things. Also how are they going to take to the fact that a woman is going to be leading the squad, hopefully that they will be nicer about it than my previous one?

With all that, that's not the thing that is making me feel this way, it's the fact that I'm waiting outside the main doors of where the Head Captain and the rest of the Captains of each squad waiting inside so I can be introduced and to except my position as the new Captain of squad 3.

I took in a deep breath and breathed out again to get me to calm my nerves. But it's not helping, like I said I hate being the centre of attention and I don't think that will change but why would me walking into a room full of people make me nervous, well it's obvious really, it's my previous Captain…Byakuya Kuchiki.

He didn't even know that I was taking this exam till possibly today when one of the others would have told him but the thing is that because I never told him myself and that might make it so much harder to look at him in the eye, well he never really did that before but still the tension will be there. Plus I was a member of his squad and he didn't recommend be for this position so his thoughts of me might be much more less that what it had been before.

Maybe after this was done I will introduce myself to my new squad and then head off for some drink, yeh I think that sounds perfect. But wait wont I have a different living quarters now that my squad has changed so…maybe I'll see my new squad, move then get some drink…perfect!

"You may enter Michiko Nakamura!" I could hear the Head Captain beam through the doors, it made me jump as it got me out of my thoughts and my heart started beat faster. I took in another deep breath and swallowed hard before I opened the doors to my new future.

Once I opened the doors I could feel everyone's reiatsu and it was immense plus I could hardly contain my footing as I was trying to walk forward. I surpassed a little of my own to help me gain some balance and stepped through the doors and walked slowly down the long walkway towards the Head Captain. Each eyes were fixated on me and I could feel glares that were some of friendly, some envious…why I didn't know and one I could feel was disappointment. I could only guess who that was but I didn't turn to face him that would make it seem that I was scared of him. Ok I was but he didn't need to know that. So I let him have a wave of proud reiatsu and carried on walking forward. I found that the little reiatsu I gave off connected with each of the other Captains because I could see that Captain Kyoraku and Ukitake gave a brief smile and nodded. Well at least they like me which was good I because I could always talk to them.

As I got to the front I bowed down before the Head Captain and then got back up again. "Michiko Nakamura previous squad member of squad 6 do you take the full responsibility of taking on squad 3 and being their new Captain" I bowed my head "I will" I said loudly so everyone else could hear.

"Then to the whole Seireitei I make you the new Captain of squad 3, Captain Nakamura!" he raised his arms in the air to announce of my new position. When he said my name like that it felt kind of weird, I was so used to be called as 'hey you' or 'oi get out of my way little girl' but 'Captain Nakamura' sounds like I have now achieved something and it made me smile. "Thank you Head Captain!" I bowed once again and turned around to head of back through the doors of once I came through not mare minutes ago.

That was it just a few simple words and I was a Captain, ok well I had to show off my skills first but that was the thing I wasn't so nervous about and even the reiatsu I got from Captain Kuchiki didn't faze me…much. So why was I so worked up to begin with over something as simple as that, I will never know. I can be over reactive at times, but now that has to stop I have to be assertive and strong minded for me to look after an entire squad.

I sighed for the final time I hoped for the rest of the day and walked down the hallway heading off to my new squad barracks and see the shinigami's that are now under my command. Command sounds like a strong word for me but that's what they are going to be, I'll give the orders and they are going to listen to what I say. This sounds so weird!

As I was heading down to the Barracks of squad 3 I could feel a familiar reiatsu coming my way, I stopped and turned around but no one could be seen. I kept my guard up and as the pressure came closer and closer I quickly Flash Stepped out of the way before the full force hit me dead on. As I was over the other side of corridor in a flash I noticed that Rangiku was now in the place of where I once was.

"Aww that's not fair Michiko you're not playing nice" She pouted to me and stood and stared in my direction. I Flash Stepped back right in front of her and she gave a little yelp not realising that I could move that fast.

"That's Captain Nakamura to you, Matsumoto!" I smirked at her and I could see that now she had just gone to realise what I just said. I next thing I knew I was completely covered in a hug that I could full well die here because her chest was now in my face suffocating me. As I was like nearly a foot shorter then her my face was in the right place for me to die this way, now I know how Captain Hitsugaya feels all the time…poor guy.

"Rangiku get off your killing me!" I muffed between her oversized breasts. She released me and muttered a sorry and stood back a little. "Geez you don't need a Zanpakuto you can just use those to kill your enemy" I said while regaining some air and posture. With that comment she just chuckled and smirked back at me. "You know what I have never thought of that, maybe next time I'll try it!" I just faced palmed knowing that she was even considering that sort of thing even though I said it as a joke but it wouldn't surprise me if she did.

"I can't believe you passed the exam, I'm so happy for you. Actually I was on my way to find you anyway to ask you how it went!"

"It went really well and it was surprisingly easy but I'm still nervous about all this, it's different to what I'm used to" I looked at the floor in a nervous way but then my head was dragged back up by her to look in her eyes. "You'll be fine Michiko or should I say Captain Nakamura. Really you'll do great just be yourself and use all what you have taught yourself to your fellow squad and they will come to realise that you'll be a perfect Captain" I smiled at my friend at her reinsured words of wisdom, which doesn't happen very often with her but they seemed genuine and reassuring.

"Thanks Rangiku. You can call me Michiko; I'm in to that all formal stuff." She smiled. "Sure thing, I'll see you for a drink later with the others. But have to go now I think I can feel the Captain coming this way and it's not a nice vibe, I guess he's just got back to masses of paperwork that I'm not going to do" with that she Flash Stepped through the doors away from the raging cold reiatsu I could feel not too far away and a scream of "RANGIKU GET BACK HERE AND DO YOUR PAPERWORK!". I chuckled at them two and their relationship and continued down the corridor before I was blasted with cold ice from Captain Hitsugaya's reistsu.

**A/N: Sorry for the spelling mistakes that might be in this chapter. I did read it over a few times but there might be more, sorry for that.**

**Next chapter will be longer :) Please review 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is the third chapter of my Bleach Story :) **

**I apologize for any spelling mistakes that are in this chapter and my writing maybe off. I do this as a hobby and not in no way a professional. (i wish :()**

**Scarlett Kuchiki: I have introduced your character within this chapter but we have yet to meet ;) hope you like.**

**Plus thank you for all the people that have reviewed. Love you all :) x **

**I don't own the characters of Bleach but I own the plot of the story.**

**Chapter 3 **

I was around the corner of where my new squad where waiting for me, their new Captain. I recently went to my new living quarters to unpack my stuff and make it look more homely. Once I was there I found that on my chair was the Haori that each Captain wears to signify that you are a Captain and has the squad symbol on. When I put it on it felt kind of weird and nice at the same time and surprisingly light for such a lot of material maybe it's because if in battle we will need to move quite a lot so I'm guessing that's why.

The squad seemed to be in discussion of who they might be getting as their new Captain and I chuckled because they don't know what they are in for. I listened behind a wall eavesdropping on them before I introduced myself.

"I heard that we have a woman teaching us" one of the members said.

"Really but wouldn't that make us more of a laughing stock that what we are know!" another replied and I pouted at that.

"But what about Captain Suì Fēng and Unohana they are amazing Captains and also female, maybe she's like them" a third person said and I smiled that someone was sticking up for me.

"Yeh but I heard that she was like us just only yesterday and now she's Captain, she might not be that great just yet!" Replied another, but I pouted more to this. I like to see them try and take that exam because it was no walk in the park I can tell you even though it was kind of easy for me.

"Calm down everyone don't make assumptions until you have met her, she might be what this squad needs" Said a guy that was obviously my Lieutenant because I noticed the band around his arm, plus I have seen him hang out with the other Lieutenants in the pub. I think I can get along with him just fine.

"Ok Lieutenant!" they all said and saluted in synchronisation and I was amazed of what he had done with the squad without a Captain, and he has done amazingly well. But I need a way to let these guys know that I'm no pushover and that they are wrong about me. Ok I need a plan…oh I know!

I got ready for a Flash Step for my target in the middle of the entire squad and hopefully they will move out of the way if they have been trained enough and if not then that's the first thing we are working on. So I only let out a little reiatsu so they could at least know I was around and not a complete sneak attack, I'm not that mean. Then I went for the attack!

As I appeared in the middle of the squad in a flash with my Zanpakuto's raised ready to attack anyone, I got a gasp out of everyone that was in sight of me and my raised sword. The only one that moved out of the way ready to fight was indeed my Lieutenant. Well this is very disappointing. When he realised that I was no threat he placed his Zanpakuto back and gave me a small smile. I placed my Zanpakuto's back as well and returned his smile.

"You must be the new Captain nice to meet you. I'm Lieutenant Izuru Kira and welcome to squad 3" He gave me his right hand and I shook it with acceptance. Everyone around us sighed in relief knowing who I now was.

"Why thank you and I'm Michiko Nakamura your new Captain. Your fast thinking is simply incredible no wonder you're the Lieutenant of this squad" I could see that he blushed at my compliment and fazed it off quickly to remain in order.

"Thank you Captain Nakamura I really appreciate it" he bowed his head to me for his gratitude. Oh this is really weird I am really not used to this, but it feels nice to be shown with respect.

"Haha no worries and don't be too formal with me, I'm not used to it yet just call me Michiko but when we are around other Captains you will have to address me as such." This got a few whispers from the others like 'oh my god she is so cool' or 'we can call her by her first name and not get in trouble' and this made me grin with happiness that I have made great impression on my first day.

"Ok Michiko I'll keep that in mind" he nodded again and stood with the rest of them ready to take my orders.

Ok now what; I have no idea what the hell I'm supposed to do. I was so used to taking orders from someone else that I don't know how to give them. Ok just remember what Rangiku told you and be yourself and do what I have always done. I took a deep breath and composed my thoughts ready to give my first orders as Captain.

"Right as some of you have no idea when to move ready to strike when someone comes out of nowhere…" most of the quad looked down in embarrassment of what happened before when I snuck up on them and no one moved to attack me other then Lieutenant Kira. "…we are exactly going to practice that. So I want you all to make groups of 5 and one person from each team will take it turns to be the attacker and the others will react to this sudden movement. Don't hesitate to draw your Zanpakuto to a friend because in this exercise that one person is your enemy, be on guard!"

The squad did what I said and got into the teams ready to learn my way of doing things. I noticed that Lieutenant Kira was about to join the others but I stopped him with putting my hand on his shoulder. This was I little harder than I thought because he was so much taller than me and I had to get on the tips of my toes to do it.

"Not you, you're perfectly fine. You did what I expected that all of them should have done so you don't need to do this exercise" a surprised shock become on his face and looked to me for help on what he needed to do.

"But I'm also apart of this squad and need to train with the others" I shook my head.

"No you are my Lieutenant and you will be by my side. I have read on what you can do and it's nothing you need to do at this moment in the training I have prepared for this lot. But if you would like to do something we could always have a spar to keep you occupied and well trained in combat" he gasped in shock for what I said to him and I'm not quite sure what I said to make him look that way.

"What!" I said to him hoping to get an answer and a confused look appeared on my face.

"Erm…well no Captain has ever asked if they wanted to spar with me ever and I'm really no good in combat that much!" he bowed his head in shame and I was surprised that he even thought that much of himself. Like I said I have read on what he has done and he had defeated a few opponents, great Kido skills and healing powers. I wonder why he thinks that low of himself.

"Don't be hard on yourself I know that you are good in combat, your Kido skills are excellent and you used to be in Squad 4 so you can heal as well. Not many people I know can do that so don't look so glum and never put yourself down because that's when your enemy can take that to their advantage!" He looked back into my eyes and slight smile appeared in the corner of his mouth and nodded his head so that he understood me and got back to his composure.

"Ok… Michiko I will take that into consideration" he hesitated on saying my name but that's not surprising considering that he has to address the other Captains in a formally way, which I don't like that much, I like to be equal to the others so they don't feel so intimidated.

"So would you like to have a spar then or would you like to watch the others make fools of themselves trying to save their own asses" I gave out a laugh and he joined me which was nice to hear instead of a gloomy unself-confidence.

"I think I would like to watch for today and spar on another if that's ok" I nodded and sat on the grass ready to watch my squad train and patted the space next to me so he could sit with me. He obliged and sat down next to me with hesitance but I ignored it, it will take time for him to come accustomed to my training and new friendship of a Captain and Lieutenant but I think that he will come around.

* * *

After the training was done, I told the squad that they could retire for the day and well deserved rest. But surprisingly Lieutenant Kira said that he would rather prefer to do some unfinished paperwork before he did so. I told him that I could do that but he insisted that he liked doing it and that I needn't worry. So I left him to it even though I did feel kind of felt guilty inside that he was doing my job for me and not being with his friends.

As I was walking through the Squad 3 Barracks I noticed that a Hell Butterfly was heading in my direction. As it landed on my shoulder a message flowed through my reiatsu to the connection of my hearing. _'All Captains' come forward for a meeting immediately in Squad 1 Barracks' _beamed the voice of the Head Captain, with that the Hell Butterfly disappeared and I was confused as to why there would be urgency of a Captain's meeting. I haven't heard anything that we could be in threat of but I did what I was ordered and Flash Stepped of to a Captain's meeting.

I can't believe I'm here again only just this afternoon I was getting my title as Captain and now I'm here again as a Captain in a meeting for the first time. I was a little nervous and I wasn't sure when I could speak up or just keep your mouth shut the entire time. Maybe if I was to watch how the other handled these meetings then I might learn a few things.

The thing is that within the line up of all us Captains' I had to be the one that had to stand next to Byakuya Kuchiki of all people…ahh! Ok I didn't hate him but because he never acknowledges me ever it got my dislike of him and that I think he knows it too. As every now and then he glances my way with a stoic expression and then looks forward like I'm nothing. I resisted an urge to stick my tongue out at him but then thought that it was a little childish and not something that a Captain might do…well it would be a Rangiku thing to do.

"It had come to my attention is what we have all feared, she's back!" the Head Captain said and I startled with a jump. I was wondering on what he was talking about, whose back and why is she feared! I listened closely to what he had to say next.

"She has regained her shinigami powers but has not yet made destruction. We need to bring her back here for tests and studies to see the extent of her powers" Ok I still haven't got a clue who the hell he is taking about and I really want to find out.

"Erm…Head Captain, please could I ask of who you are referring to?" I placed my arm in the air like a kid at school to make it seem that I was not out of place and being rude for butting in and eagerness in my voice. He nodded and continued.

"This girl possessed dark aura of a hollow and we kept her in for an experimental testing. We decided to give mercy on her and her shinigami powers were taken. So she was banished from the Soul Society to have a life as a normal human in the World of the Living" I gasped that they would even experiment on another Soul Reaper, but if they knew nothing of this girl and her past then I'm guessing they were just keeping precautions and that she could really do anything with that dark aura she processed.

"So need someone to go to the World of the Living to retrieve her and bring her back" there was commotion in the room as all the Captain were discussing on who should go after this girl and bring her back. Maybe if I go then I can show the others I can do this and that it was no fluke that I became Captain.

"Erm…Please could I go and retrieve her. I may not be accustomed to the World of the Living but if she knows any of the other Captains' she might run and hide but if I go she may not know who I am" There was discussions throughout the room again and this time it was, would it be good idea to let me go.

"I agree with her and that maybe if we went it would be sure that this girl will hide and it will be hard to find her" I glanced to the side of me and found out that it was Byakuya Kuchiki that said this! He's agreeing with me, for me to go off to the World of the Living and take on a dangerous mission. Maybe he thinks I might die out there or something and then he's got rid of me for good. No I don't think that's it, he may possibly not like me but I don't think he would wish for me to die…I hope.

I gave him a brief smile to instigate that I was happy that he agreed with me but he just kept up the blankness expression he always held and turned to face in front of him. I sighed, I shouldn't expect more then that and if he said I could go then I don't think the Head Captain will disagree with him. Unless it was a reckless move which was not very often.

"Fine I will let Captain Nakamura to the World of the Living to retrieve this girl" I was shocked, I'm actually going to World of the Living for a mission and Captain Kuchiki agreed! I tried to hide the giddiness that was inside me and kept up my composure. "Dismissed!" yelled the Head Captain.

As all the Captains departed out of the room, Byakuya stopped in front of me "Don't let us down, I may have agreed to let you go but I still don't think you can do this. Prove me wrong!" with that he was gone. Ok he has never told someone to prove him wrong before, never. So why did he say it to me I wonder? Oh well I will prove you wrong just you wait!

"Captain Nakamura, please come over here for instructions!" the Head Captain said and waved over to his direction. I walked over slowly to him and then stopped waiting for my instructions for my first mission.

"As you haven't been to World of the Living before you will need to be escorted around with your mission. So you will be heading over to Karakura High School for the week and meet up with Rukia Kuchiki and Ichigo Kurosaki and they will help you" Wait wasn't Ichigo the substitute Soul Reaper and Rukia is Byakuya's sister. Oh this is going to be fun! I nodded to him meaning that I understood.

"So when will I be leaving Head Captain?" I said with curiosity and bowed my head in the process.

"Immediately! I will tell your squad that you will be away for the week on a mission. So you must go now but when you get there you will need to head to Kisuke Urahara and obtain a Gigai." Nodded again and then I walked out of the door but before I was through the door I needed information that was never given to me.

"Excuse me Sir but what is this girl's name?" he looked deep into my eyes and hesitated for a moment before he answered "Tsuki Hikari previous 3rd seat of squad 2!" Oh dear!

* * *

Tsuki Hikari previous 3rd seat of squad 2. So I'm up against a trained assassin and a girl with incredible dark aura. Ok I knew this mission wouldn't be easy but I didn't think that I would have this as my first mission. I sighed as I walk out of the senkaimon in to the World of the Living going over in my head on how I'm going to do this.

I swiped my hair back, a thing I do when I need to think of a plan and glanced around my surroundings to see where I could get started. First I need to get my Gigai from that Kiskue guy before a can do anything, then I need somewhere to stay for the week.

Ok so where is this guy's house? I pulled out a map of the town that Rangiku gave me which I found that she circled all of the shopping locations, I face palmed and wondered how she got anything done when she was here. I looked over to the map and found that she did circle Kiskue's house, for that I'm surprised.

As I Flash Stepped to my location I now realised why she had it circled, it was a convenience store, really? More shopping! But I guess she got to where I needed to be. Oh well no matter I'm here now and all I need to do is ask him for a Gigai.

I knocked on the door and I got no answer, so knocked again "I heard you the first time, I coming!" a voiced said rather groggily "Do you know what time it is!" I didn't have watch or anything so I didn't take notice of what the time was and if the times where different from the Soul Society to here. I shrugged my shoulders even though he couldn't see me.

The next thing I knew the door opened and I could see a shadow of a figure standing in the doorway rather sleepily. I could see in part of the light that he had on was a hat with green and white stripes that shadowed his eyes and what seemed like a haori of that what a Captain wears but black and a green shirt and pants. Was this the man I had to meet?

"Erm…Are you Kiskue Urahara?" he looked blankly at me then he widened his eyes "yes but I didn't call for a sleeping buddy this evening" I choked to that and to think he would have thought I would even do that sort of thing, didn't he realise that I was a Captain of the Soul Society. Maybe he needs his eyes checked or something!

"Excuse me I think not! Do you think I stoop so low to do something like that! Can't you see I'm the Captain of squad 3 of the Soul Society!" I turned around so he could get a full view of my haori and the marking of squad 3.

"Ah now I see, why didn't you say so in the first place? Please come in!" he moved out of the way to let me in but not before I smacked him over the head as I went past which caused him to yelp. I smirked at him and went to sit down in his seating area.

"So why have you come here Captain…" he elaborated on the Captain part thinking of what my name was.

"Michiko Nakamura" I simply said before his brain started to hurt guessing, no one ever knows who I am so why should he.

"Ah so you must be the new Captain they have assigned, good on you for achieving such a position." He smiled at me and I smiled back and rubbed the back of my neck.

"Erm thank you. But the reason I'm here that I need a Gigai from you so I can go to Karakura High School and meet up with Ichigo Kurosaki and Rukia Kuchiki for my mission to collect Tsuki Hikari and bring her back to the Soul Society!" he rubbed his chin and thought for a while before he got back to me.

"Ah I see, so she's back then. No wonder I have felt her reiatsu around again but it's not threatening though. So why take her?" his puzzle expression baffled me. I thought I he knew so much about everything that goes on in the Soul Society and wouldn't need my explanation, or he was just being polite. I sighed and answered.

"Well they are worried that she might be taken over by her dark aura and that it may harm the people of this town if she does. So they want to take her back for experimental testing". He nodded to me getting that he understood. He leaned back against the wall "Now I get it you want to catch her and take her back?" I nodded again and I'm getting annoyed now that I'm not getting anywhere with what I want.

"Yes that's exactly it. So could I have a Gigai please" he got up from where he was sitting and I gritted my teeth to his actions and that he didn't answer straight away. "Sure, but not now everyone is asleep and the school will open in the morning, so I'll give you one then" as he was about to walk out the door, then it dawned on me that I have nowhere to go. I pushed aside that of my pride "Erm I have nowhere to sleep so could I well erm, you know…" Why the hell am I stuttering, I'm just going to ask him if I could stay then night…or week. But he is someone that I have never met before and I'm asking if I can stay in his house.

"I thought you weren't that kind of a girl?" A smirked appeared on his lips to insinuate what he was thinking and what happened when I first met him. I groaned and stood up and grabbed his haori. "I just want a place to sleep, BY MYSELF! You Pervert. So do you have an EXTRA room?!" I didn't want to sound aggressive because it's not something I am but he was getting to me and being unreasonable. I let go of him but his smirk was still apparent on his face before he answered. "Sure follow me" with that he walked though the door to find me somewhere to sleep. Oh boy this is going to be a long week!

* * *

**A/N: Wow another chapter out of the way and the next one we will meet Ichigo, Rukia and the Mysterious Tsuki Hikari! Plus my character has to go to school :/**

**Hope you all like and if you do please review :) Thanks x **


	4. Chapter 4

**Another chapter for you guys and this one didn't take me that long to write, so i'm sorry if it's not written well but i did my best.**

**Thanks again everyone for the Reviews and I love to hear from you guys and what you think of my story and for that i'm grateful :)**

**I don't own Bleach or the Characters but i do own my OC Character and the plot of the Story :)**

**Hope you like ;) **

**Chapter 4**

Eyes, that's all I could feel at this moment as I stood here in front of the class. Each individual eye was burning onto me like they were possessed and hunting out their prey. I felt so uncomfortable and not sure what I should do to revert those eyes to something else.

Earlier this morning I obtained my Gigai from Kiskue along with the standard school uniform, which in my opinion what rather short and revealing to say the least. He told me where about the school was and he also told me that I had to go to the main desk to let them know that I'm a transfer student and just here for the week, then he retreated back to his shop.

The school was a nice looking and rather big than what I would have thought for a human school. The receptionist showed me to my teacher for the week then I followed her here to this very class room.

As I looked around the room of everyone glaring at me, the ones that gave the look of 'what are you doing here' and people I have seen before are Rukia, Ichigo, the guy with the Quincy powers (not sure of his name), a red-haired girl and rather big looking guy. Those looks meant they knew that I was not human and were wondering what the hell I was doing here at their school. I'm guessing after class I'm going to get bombarded with a thousand questions from these guys, but that's the reason I'm here anyway to ask for their help.

"Good Morning class. We have a new transfer student joining us today. Please would you like to introduce yourself!" the teacher said to the class then to me. No not really, I would like just to sit down and feel comfortable without everyone staring at me. I huffed knowing that I'm not going to get out of this one.

"Michiko Nakamura" was all I said and the glances that were upon me didn't feel quite satisfied with that and where eager to learn more about their new class mate.

"And I'm from…" I had to think for a moment and went over in my head of all the places that were in the World of the Living before I gave my answer. I didn't want to come up with a place that didn't exist.

"…erm England" I sighed in relief that no one really questioned what I said, so it must be a place. But I did get weird looks from the people that knew that I was no way from there and indeed from the Soul Society.

"Wow interesting, you are very fluent in Japanese to be from a place like that!" the teacher gasped at me in amazement. Oh no I might have blown myself, come up with something quick. I rubbed the back of my neck "Well you see…erm my parents made me learn the language because we come here on regular visits, so…yeh" I got a nod of understanding from the teacher and the rest of the class. I sighed again and glad that everyone believed in what I said. See I could do this, I could so live here full time and be human, but when I think about it I might get bored once in a while if I had nothing to battle against.

"Please take that empty seat over there" The teacher pointed to the empty seat and nodded then walked over to my seat all the while a few eyes were still glaring at me. I sat next to some guy with brown hair that couldn't stop ogling at me like I was some prey and drooling all over me. I really would like to punch his lights out but I didn't want to make an image of myself in the week that I was going to be here, so decided against it.

* * *

All the classes I had today where rather interesting. I never thought that the World of the Living could be such an interesting place, there where so many things they could learn and create. I wondered why some of the students hated going to school and learning but for me it was so much fun to learn things that I have never come across before in my life. But the reason I'm here is not to ogle at the appreciation of School and the human world it's to come and complete my mission of finding this girl.

I was sitting under a tree looking into my Soul Pager that Kiskue gave me to track Tsuki Hikari. He said that the pager could locate her with this special tracking device that could indicate her dark aura. I kind of tuned out what he was explaining to me; I don't care how it works so long as it works! But so far I have had no such luck in finding her.

I sighed while clicking through some buttons in hope that the Soul Pager would magically start working and tell me that my target was in my location reach. But once again still nothing and now I'm thinking if this thing actually works, dam that Kiskue! When I get a hold of him I'm going to rip his head off for selling me a dud device.

"Yo you're Michiko right?" a calm yet strong vice said to me. When I lifted my eyes from my Soul Pager and my anger towards Kiskue into the eyes of where the voice had come from, I was looking into questioning brown eyes of Ichigo the substitute Soul Reaper.

"Yes that's me" I replied and he sighed wanted to get more out of me than what I gave him.

"What are you doing here?" he said questioning me as I looked at him with a blank face. I could see that Rukia was figuring out who I really was I knew that somewhere she was thinking if she has indeed seen me before, not likely. The Quincy guy and the red-haired girl that now I know her name to be Orihime where all waiting for my reply.

"Erm going to school like you guys" I rolled my eyes to make him feel like he was an idiot that why would I be here if I wasn't going to school. I just want to have a little fun before I ask for their help, there is no harm in having a little fun before this gets serious.

"Don't be funny with me! I know you are from the Soul Society I can feel your strong reiatsu" he came closer to my face and looked me in the eyes with seriousness showing that he was not liking the game I was playing, he's no fun. But I guess if I'm not getting any fun out of him them why should I continue. I pushed him away from my face and stood up.

"Well nothing can get past you now can it" I said in a sarcastic voice. He was had a face that showed he was getting annoyed with me but there was nothing to be annoyed about, I'm going to tell him why I'm here.

"What is a Soul Reaper doing here when we have Ichigo and Rukia? Is there a threat coming that we need to know about?" this is when the Quincy started stepping in to get the information from me.

"Well there is no threat yet or there might never be but I'm here to collect someone!" confused faces where now staring at me for an elaborated explanation.

"Well I'm here on a mission from the Soul Society to collect a girl that had her shinigami powers taken from her because she possessed a dark aura of a hollow and banished from the Soul Society but now suddenly she has regained her powers" nods of understandings went around the group and they still looked confused to as probably who I was referring to.

"Her name is Tsuki Hikari and she was previously a 3rd seat of the 2nd squad"

"So you are after a 3rd seat trained assassin?" Orihime said with worry in her voice for me. She is one of the sweetest humans I have met but I have been told that she has possessed an unusual power and power that can reject time. I smiled to her showing that I wasn't worried about going up against a trained assassin.

"Yes but I'm not worried really, I am a one of the Captains from Gotei 13!"

"What!" Everyone shouted at me. I rubbed my ear in the loud screech of each voice towards me.

"Wait a minute you're a new Captain, for which Squad?" Rukia said. I rubbed the back of my head.

"Of squad 3 of course but I used to be in squad 6" Rukia's eyes widened to that fact and I knew that she had just realised that I was previously in her brothers squad.

"Wait you were in the same squad as my brother and Renji?" I nodded to her.

"Yes but I only took the exam two days ago for the Captain position of squad 3 and your brother even let me go on this mission, surprisingly" I swept my hair back and then it bounced forward back to it previous position, man I need a hair cut.

"So he let you come on a mission even if you are just someone new?" Ichigo confusingly stared at me and I shrugged my shoulders.

"Yeh I know that got me too. I only said that I should come here as Tsuki may have not seen me before and that it would be easier for me to catch her. He agreed to this for some reason but I thought he always hated me."

Rukia was now looking in thought and I was wondering what she was thinking about but to my guess she might be figuring why her brother would let me come here without any experience plus she might have found away to find the person I'm after.

"Rukia what is it!" Orihime said to her friend. Rukia ignored her and faced me.

"Well my brother never really lets anyone come here without a reason plus he would rather someone with better experience to do the job, so he must have great faith in your abilities for him to let you come. So my guess is he doesn't hate you, in his own way he respects you"

My eyes widened to the fact that Byakuya would even respect me when we have never really talked to each other when I was in his squad or out of it. I couldn't believe what I was hearing could he really respect me for me to come out here and complete a mission that may endanger my life, so he must trust that I could do it. Rukia is right! In his own way he respects me but why has he never shown interest in me before?

"But we have never talked to each other before and he has never shown any interest in my abilities before so how could he?" I need to ask this question to finally figure out what goes on in that noble head of his and the only person that might understand that is Rukia.

"Well if I have to guess he may have watched you from afar and saw something in you that he has never found in anyone before, for that you should take this a great honour as he doesn't give that to many people." I blushed which is something I never really do but this has change my thoughts of him completely, he has never hated me he has just watched me from afar and saw me progress into what I am today, probably why he has never wanted me to transfer so he can see me grow more. Plus if he knew that I was doing fine on my own then what is there need for him to help me. Oh dear I have be taking this all wrong, I was never hated but admired. So when I didn't tell him that I was going for the Captain's exam it must have hurt him that I never came to tell him personally.

I placed myself back onto the floor and put my head into my hands of my realisation of my stupidity and naivety. This was when Rukia and Orihime came and sat by me for comfort. I was nice to have people like this to comfort you in the times of need and something I never really had but I did, it was there but I have never noticed it before, I'm such an idiot. When I get back I have to somehow talked to him and say I'm sorry for being so cruel to him.

"It's ok Michiko it's a good thing, now you know that he will always respect you for who you are" Orihime rubbed my shoulder as she said this. I took my head out of my hands and looked to my right where Rukia was now smiling at me and then I looked to my left and Orihime was doing the same thing. They cared about me even if this was the first time we have ever seen each other.

"Thanks guy's I know what to do know. When I head back to the Soul Society I will personally apologise to Byaykua and also thank him what he has done" They both nodded in understanding and gratitude of the thanks and both stood up to be with their friends.

"Erm…so for the personal matters aside we need to find something right?" The Quincy said trying to change the subject to the real matter to why I came here. Oh yeh the mission, just as I put my personal affairs into things my mind gets muddled up and I completely forget why I came here in the first place.

"Uryū don't be so hard on her, give her time to get things together!" Ichigo yelled to Uryū.

"Well I just want to find out what we have to do in all of this mess and I know you want to too!" he yelled back and with that they got into an argument which was really helping my mood and this was very entertaining, I gave a soft giggle and stood up with the rest of them.

"Oh thanks for caring, really I'm ok now. I need you guys to patrol tonight and locate this girl for me but I have no idea what she looks like so you need to look out for anyone under the ordinary." I said to them and turned to walk off. But I didn't get far as I was stopped by a grip on my right arm and turned to face Ichigo.

"So you are saying is, we have to patrol around at night looking for something that we don't know what it is!" I smirked at him and nodded.

"Yup, and when you find her page me on this number" I gave him the number for my Soul Pager and went back to Kiskue and his shop ready for later and my patrol of this city. Not before I heard a sigh from Ichigo.

* * *

As I was patrolling in the night I had time to look at this town in better view than what I would of if I was on the ground. There were little houses along each street and some lights on in some homes that gave the town a nice homely affect. It reminded me of back home when we had to patrol the night in the Seireitei when everyone has fallen asleep. I had to do it on a number of occasions when the guys didn't want to and forced me to do it. But in reality I loved doing it! I was doing my part in protecting my home and the people in it, plus I had this time to be my myself away from the teasing I would get on a day to day basis. Now that I'm a Captain I wonder what these guys now think of me and if they would ever apologise for what they had done to me in the past. I really don't care what they do I have gone and done something for myself and now I'm on an important mission to prove to myself and Byakuya that I could do it!

I was jumping from roof top to roof top for the past 3 hours and I haven't come across anything under the ordinary nor has my Pager gone off to tell me that others have found her or she was near me. I sighed, that means I have to stay up all night and maybe for the next few as well. As I was heading down the southern end of the town finally my Pager went off. I picked it up and looked at the screen. It told me that there was a Hollow coming this way and that Ichigo and the others where not insight to fight it.

"Guess this is up to me" I Flash Stepped to the location to where my Pager was picking up the Hollow but it was nowhere to be seen. Ooh that Kiskue it was dud device and now my mission for tonight has been for nothing that idiot! But then I could feel something coming towards me and then the Pager went berserk, I knew that was not a Hollow I could feel coming my way, it must be Tsuki!

I circled around the place I could feel the reiatsu and got nothing! Well she was previously from the Stealth Force so she could hide herself reasonably well and not be found. Then a flash of blue and black caught my eye and that's when I came eye to eye with her for a brief second and then she was gone. Where is she running off to? Should she be after me if I'm after her? She must know that I'm here to take her back but she is running away from me and not trying to kill me? These questions built up in my head and I need to find out what she was really doing, so I followed her. I could get brief reading from her so this might be easier than I thought, but I had a sneaking feeling that she wanted me to follow her, why?

It was gone! I could no longer feel her at all, but now the Hollow was back and it was heading my way. I turned around and there it was in front of me. It looked like a giant crab as it walked on six legs but its mask was that of a skull. It roared and shot a blue Cero at me I could feel that this one was strong. I brought out Hi-Ryuu my trusty duel Zanpakuto and went in for the kill.

At first I was trying to see if I could get towards his head but no luck as its two front claws pushed me away and I went flying through the sky. Ok this is not going to be easy. I swept my hair out of my face and proceeded to think of a plan to kill that Bastard.

Right I know!

I Flash Stepped so fast behind him he didn't see it coming and charged for him from behind. I was out of luck when it turned its head a full 180˚ and his back legs blocked my attack. It was charging up again for another Cero and I had to get out of there fast but before I had a chance to think what to do I saw that blue and black blur again and this time it was in front of me, stopping the hollow. The blur now came into focus and it was a girl no older than me with long black hair and beautiful bright purple eyes. She glanced at me "Go to the front, I will take the back!" I nodded to her request even though I should be giving the orders but I'm not going to argue if it helps to defeat this thing.

I went to the front "Burn Hi-ryuu" and my duel Zanpakuto both indulged in fire and I was ready for attack. Over the other side I could see that the girl that was helping me was pulling out her Zanpakuto as well.

"Poison Kamaitachi!" I couldn't believe what I was seeing, from the call of her Zanpakuto a white spirit of a wolf slipped out of it and stood beside her teeth snarling and growling. I have never seen a Zanpakuto like that before and I was slightly worried to what else she could with it!

"Black Arcaonia!" she shouted again and the white spirit wolf charged in to the Hollow and bit one of it legs. I could see its leg turning purple every second and was now travelling up its body and paralyzing it. She poisoned it! Just one bite of that wolf and poison could spread though your body in an instant; I gulped knowing never to piss her off, ever!

"Now hit it on the head while it can't move!" she yelled over to me to grab my attention from her amazing Zanpakuto and into the battle in front of us. I shook my head back into the game and jumped up and sliced the head off of the Hollow before it could break free of its paralysed state.

It disappeared and I placed my duel Zanpakuto back behind me and looked forward to my partner for defeating this Hollow. Now that we weren't in danger I could properly see who it was. Her hair flowed in the wind and it must reach her the mid of her back and her piercing purple eyes dug right into my soul. She was wearing shinigami uniform but sleeveless and around her shoulders was a blue cape coat that was tied around her neck.

She must be the one I'm here to find the girl that the Soul Society thinks is a threat. Ok she did scare me a little but why would she help me defeat that Hollow if she was? I looked back into her eyes and I could see loneliness and distraught not of someone that might cause harm to her and others.

I walked over to her even when we where still in the air and stood in front of her. I gave her a smile of my thanks and also that I mean no harm but all I got was a stoic face back at me.

"Hi I'm Michiko Nakamura and you must be Tsuki Hikari am I right?" I gave her my right hand for a welcome handshake but she just stared at it and glared me in the eye.

"The name is Raven not Tsuki Hikari!" I put my arm down and frown became on my face.

"So you are not the person I'm looking for then, what a shame" I pouted and rubbed the back of my head in confusion for thinking that I had the right person.

"Yes that is my name but address me as Raven!" so she was the one I was looking for but why that name I wonder?

"Oh well then of course but why call yourself Raven when your name means light?" she gave me a baffled but stoic face to what I was going on about.

"Sorry your name is Hikari and that means light but you choose to call yourself Raven which has a dark meaning, that's rather strange so I'm asking why?" she crossed her arms and glared hard at me, wow if looks could kill.

"Why should I tell you that I hardly know you so butt out of my life!?"

"Sorry I was just asking you don't have to tell me but I do need you to come with me back to the Soul Society" I gave a small smile.

"No because you will take away what is rightfully mine again and I won't have it!" she getting angry because I could feel this dark feeling around me and it was trying to suffocate anything within its path. I had to try and reason with her before something bad happens.

"No they won't take anything from you. It is just for testing to see what extent your dark aura is at that's all!" she was giving me a look that she didn't believe me and this is not helping so I have to promise her something so I might have a chance to reason with her.

"Ok we are going to test on you and I know in the past you have the same things done before and it's not nice but I will make sure with my life that you keep your powers and once again become a member of squad 2". For the first time in the first 10 minutes I have seen the expression on her face had changed to that of surprise. Probably not many people will bargain their life for someone else but for me it was what I was all about.

"Really you would really give away your life for me! If I did come with you, would you stick with me when I have my testing to make sure they don't pull a fast one?" She wants me to stay with her and watch her get tested. I really don't blame her for not trusting the research lab because all fairness I don't either and would never let them touch me with a 10 foot barge pole, I might loose a limb or something. But for her to trust me to watch over her is something that no one has ever with me before so I'm going to give her my word.

"I will and if they do try to pull a fast one I will bribe them so that I will burn the research lab to the ground with the Bankai of my Zanpakuto" I smirked to her and I placed my right hand out for the handshake I wanted earlier but this time she took it and returned my smirk. Deep down I could see this was going to be a great new relationship between us if we trust each other. Also I knew full well that she has never or would ever hurt anyone without reason and that I was willing to protect her and I think that she was thinking the same.

* * *

**A/N: I think I did rather well with that and i hope you guys like it. When i had to think of a place, England came to my mind because well, i'm from there so it just popped in my head :? **

**And *ScarletKuchiki* I hope you liked the way I introduced your character and her personality is up to what you visioned her, if not i will change that in future chapters.**

**Please Review! I love when I get them they make me happy :) :) x x x **


	5. Chapter 5

**Woho chapter 5 of this story! Sorry it's been a while since I last updated but I have been busy in the passing weeks and had no time to get my latest chapter written, but here it is.**

**I own nothing of Bleach or the Characters but I do own my OC character :) and if i did own Bleach she would so be a Captain :)**

**Chapter 5**

It was the end of the week of my time in the World of the Living and I was really sad to say bye to the people I have met and the places I have seen. It was lovely to have a break from the Soul Society and the havoc that went with it. In some respects I was glad to go back to and continue my future as Captain of squad 3 and finally become something for myself.

The thing is I know that I found Tsuki (Raven) the first day I was here but I thought I would stick around and learn more about this world and the people that lived in it. I decided that I would stay with my new friend Raven as she offered that I could stay with her until we left instead of Kiskue's. Which I was glad, as for some odd reason that guy is really weird, no wonder he used to be the Captain of the 12th division, those guys are creepy!

Another reason I wanted to go back home was that I needed to talk to Byakuya. I have thought a lot about it over this passing week and I realised that he has helped me to become what I am today without me realising it until now. He may have kept his distance from me the whole time that I was working under him but maybe that distance and false hate was just to get me to do things on my own. For that I'm grateful to him!

I also learnt that Raven is I nice girl when you got the chance to talk to her and we hit things off great. I don't know much about her past only that she was experimented on and that she used to be in squad 2. She really doesn't talk much about her past and I'm willing to respect that until she decides to tell me but I know there is something deeper inside her that I want to find out. She is not dangerous; the whole week I have been here she would fight off hollows and then comes back to the house and that's it, she doesn't even go to school. Her dark aura is around her all the time but nothing major had come out of it, maybe the Soul Society are worrying over nothing and that they should just leave her alone.

"Are you going to open it or not!" a mono sounding voice said next to me. I broke out of my trail of thought and to what was in front of me. The senkaimon was there ready and waiting to be opened by me to take us back to the Soul Society. I looked to my right where Raven was slightly tapping her left foot with annoyance waiting for me to do something. I gave her a warming smile.

"Well someone is eager to get tested on back in the Soul Society" she glared at me with her purple eyes and then punched me on my right arm. Not too hard though but hard enough to let me know that she wasn't happy with what I said. I rubbed my now sore arm.

"Aww come on it was only a joke, here" with that I opened the senkaimon and two Hell butterflies came out ready for us to return back home.

"I don't do jokes!" she growled and walked into the senkaimon before I said she could. Oh dear what am I going to do with her, she needs to lighten up a little if she wants everyone in the seireitei to accept her again. Like I said she was a nice girl and that she wouldn't hurt anyone with out reason but that attitude needs to be a little more flexible.

"Are you coming!" she growled again. I sighed and shook my head. I then followed her into the senkaimon back to the Soul Society.

As we got through to end and back to our home I sighed because this is where the journey is going to begin, I don't know why but for some reason everything is going to a little bit different now that I have Raven as a friend.

The minute I stepped out of the senkaimon I was caught of guard by someone brining me into a well excruciating hug. I looked up to my capturer, to my surprise all I saw were two large breasts in my line of vision. The only one person I knew that to be.

"Rangiku would please get off me, I was only gone for a week" I tried to pry myself free from deaths of destructions that were Rangiku's breasts.

"Aww but I missed my drinking buddy!" she crushed me tighter till I couldn't feel my breath anymore and my eyes where nearly popping out of my head, man I'm starting to get a headache!

She finally released me I was about to say something but I noticed she had her attention onto something else. I regained my composure and I turned my head to look directly to what she was starting at. It was then I realised that Raven was still with me and she was giving Rangiku and really nasty glare.

"Who are you?!" Raven insisted to Rangiku but all my strawberry blonde friend did was chuckle. Raven was still in her stoic state but I knew that she was slightly confused to what had been amusing about that question.

"Don't you think I should be asking you that question but I already know who you are as it's being going around the whole seireitei." She placed her hands on her hips.

"Whatever but you didn't answer my question?!"

"Touchy! I'm Rangiku Matsumoto lieutenant of squad 10" Rangiku said in a happy tone at which made Raven cringe.

I rubbed my temples knowing that conversation is not going to get us very far as these two clashed like orange and pink. Plus I really need to speak with Byakuya later today, well that's if he's not busy and in a good mood.

"Rangiku I need to take Raven to 12th for testing and I will stay with her while it's going on, so I'll meet you in the bar later tonight and I can tell you what happened while I was away" she looked confused and I was wondering what so hard about what I said.

"Who's Raven?" she questionably asked. I smacked my head in stupidity for not telling her that Tsuki was in fact Raven as I was so used to calling her that. Whenever I slipped up on her name, her dark aura would rise and it felt suffocating, so learned to get it right before my death came early.

"That would be me" Raven said in a mono tune with a bored expression on her face. Rangiku raised her eyebrow and stared at the dark haired girl.

"Oh really…" Raven's dark aura rose and Rangiku was slightly taken back by it and decided that she shouldn't really piss Raven off "…it's a nice name" she said wearily.

"Like I said Rangiku I will meet you later after the testing, ok" trying to stop my two friends starting a battle over some thing as silly as a name. Rangiku nodded and gave Raven I slight look before she Flashed Stepped off, probably to the bar to get a head start.

I turned my head to Raven and gave her a dirty look "Be nice that's my friend ok! You would be surprised to what she can do, trust me, she has made some grown men cry before and that's not a pretty sight" the dark haired girl shrugged and looked forward not caring to what I said.

"Let's get this over with, I hate waiting around! Once this is over I'm going to kill that mad scientist for doing this to me!" her anger rose and a white and purple aura was rising off her and I could feel in some way she was scared. I placed my hand on her shoulder for reassurance.

"Don't worry nothing is going to happen to you. Also after this is over could I help you in killing him too" I smirked at her; she turned to me and returned that smirk. With that I could see she was happy with her sparkling eyes and the way her mouth smirked but there was still something there deep inside that I needed to get out of her to find the real Raven.

* * *

We where standing in front of the door to the 12th division the feeling of hate and worry were in the air. When I looked at Raven, she looked calm enough but her hands was trembling of either from that anger or the fear that something will happen. I promised her that nothing will and I intend to keep that promise.

"Shall we go in?" I said turning to the door again. I tried opening it but for some odd reason it was locked. Why lock it when they know we are coming here today. I'm not being funny or anything but whom in there right mind would steal from this place unless it's for information but then again you could never get to it because of secured passwords. So why lock it? That Captain Kurotsuchi and his weird ways!

I knocked on the door hoping someone would hear us and realise that we were here.

"Yes who is it" a very robotic voice sounded through the door.

"It's Captain Nakamura and Tsuki Hikari" I said cringingly hoping that using Raven's name didn't cause my death but looking to the side to her nothing happened. Maybe she knew that if I didn't use her name they would probably wonder who she was, like Rangiku.

The door clicked open so I pushed the door open to a dark hallway. Wow this place is creepy. There standing in that dark hallway was Nemu Kurotsuchi staring blankly at us.

"Please follow me" She said and turned around and walked into the black abyss. How could she see in here without any lights? Possibly the years of practice of knowing where everything is but for visitors it's not that easy. So we followed her and hoping her judgement of the way was correct or we might fall down a trap door that was for intruders, I wouldn't put it past Captain Kurotsuchi to do something like that.

Soon after what seemed like 10 minutes we could see a light up ahead which must have been the laboratory. Nemu stopped and turned around to face us.

"Thank you for assistance Captain Nakamura but me and my Captain will take it from here"

"You're very welcome but I have promised that I would stay and watch this so call testing of yours, not that I don't trust you but your Captain I'm not so sure?" her blank stare gave nothing and I didn't know what to do. She seemed nice but does she have any emotions at all, what was she thinking?

"I'm not sure if that would be appropriate, the 12th division is classified to other squad members unless said otherwise" I rubbed the bridge of my nose with annoyance and these division's and their stupid rules. I could see that Raven was also getting impatient with this wanting to be over a done with.

"I don't care about your silly little rules and regulations she is coming with me if you like it or not!" Raven raised her voice to Nemu, I slightly felt sorry for the girl to be on the end of Raven but with what I have heard to what her Captain has done to her when she has been out of line with him, she seemed quite intent with Raven's voice.

"Very well follow me" she mono toned again and walked into the Lab.

While we were inside of the lab I could see the masses of machinery and test tube containers for experimental specimens that were filled with a liquid that I didn't want to know what it was.

"Nemu! Where are you?!" was the weird sounding voice of Captain Kurotsuchi. As he marched into the room with a mission glare in his eyes I knew that he was itching to start on Raven. He loved to get new things to experiment on and Raven must be the icing on his reasonably weird cake.

"Here Captain and I have your new specimen" Nemu replied to her Captain and father.

"Good" he said. When he finally reached us he immediately noticed me and his face dropped from glee to rage in the matter if minutes. He pointed to me.

"Nemu what is she doing here! I only wanted the aura freak"

"Hey who the hell are you calling a freak you crazed ass loon" Raven stepped forward but before she got any further I caught her arm and gave her look of 'I'll handle this'. She backed down and stood next to me.

"I'm sorry Captain Kurotsuchi but I will be watching your experimentation on Tsuki as it is her request that I do so" he raised and his eyes unimpressed and crossed his arms.

"That is not going to happen. No one is allowed to see any of the experiments that are conducted here in this laboratory unless you are in squad 12"

"Well I'm sorry but I'm not leaving. I'm staying here to make sure that you don't do anything to her other than what you have been given orders." He gave a light growl and glared at me and Raven in annoyance.

"I don't have time for your nonsense! I will not allow you to be present!" Now I'm getting mad! What is so wrong for me to watch? Did he really want to do something to her that he shouldn't? I wouldn't tell anyone to what goes on in this squad as it was not my place to do such thing. He was so closed to everyone that not even the Head Captain knew what goes on this lab and also what goes on in his head. I think my bribe will be in order!

"Right that's it! I don't know what is so wrong for me that I can't watch but it's getting suspicious that I really want to know what goes on with your little experiments. So if you don't let me watch I will release my bankai and this lab will be nothing but ash!" his face grew wider with fear because he knew of what my Zanpakuto could do, mostly everyone knew now over this past week. It was not every day that a nothing becomes Captain and has a duel Zanpkakuto with it.

He was gritting his teeth with annoyance "Fine but if one word gets out to what you see to anyone. I will hunt you down and kill you with no hesitation!" I don't think it would be easy to kill me as I sleep light and have great senses while awake but he could try. I gave him a warming smile.

"Of course but you do one thing out of line my threat still stands, I'm I clear"

"Crystal" was his weak reply. "Nemu bring them to the main lab. Oh and remind me to deal with your punishment later for letting this purple haired, scar eyed freak of Captain in to my lab!" he rose his voice and turned to his lieutenant.

"Yes Captain" she replied in one of her mono tones. I don't know how she can be so calm with him. He just said that she had to remind him about her own punishment and she is going along with it. I have heard from some people that when he created his lieutenant he didn't give her any emotions and programed her to obey his every command. That ass, so he could do anything he'd wanted and she couldn't do anything to stop him.

As we followed Nemu into the main lab I saw within in the middle of the big room was a metal table with at each ends of the corners where arm and leg restraints. I noticed Raven clenched her fists in rage to see that she had to be retrained on a table and nothing she could do to stop to what was about to happen to her. I place my left hand on her right shoulder then gave her a smile. She nodded with appreciation to my reassurance and we continued to walk through the main lab room till we reached the table.

"Right you on the table and make it snappy!" Captain Kurotsuchi pointed to Raven then the table. Raven growled at him for his lack of appreciation towards her but she did as she was asked knowing I would stop anything if he went too far.

Once she was on the table, Nemu clicked the restraints in place on Raven's arms and legs. She then got from her operating equipment table were some wire connectors and a head gear that had a wire connecting to the main computer. Once the connectors where clamped onto Raven's body and then connected to the head gear the computer started up and a sound of a heartbeat flowed through the lab.

Charts of Raven's body appeared on the screen along with a chart that seemed to be measuring her aura. My eyes widened to the fact that there was so much aura within her body that it practically replaces her blood.

"Captain Kurostuchi if I'm seeing what I'm seeing then if her aura replaces her blood doesn't that mean that she is incapable of major injuries and healing would be so much faster"

"Yes you are somewhat correct her healing is faster than anyone else in the soul society but when she is using Bankai she uses her aura. One of the abilities I have heard is that she can use her own blood or in her case 'blood aura' to control another person's Zanpakuto, to is why she is a threat to us."

I glanced at Raven and she looked ashamed to have such power within her. I knew she would never control someone else's Zanpakuto without reason and she is no threat to us.

"She is no threat I know that for a fact but that power could help us in defeating enemies like Arrancars. I don't see why everyone thinks that she would do such thing!" I raised my voice to the other Captain and I could feel my breathing getting heaver by the second. I couldn't control my anger towards everyone who would think she would hurt everyone here in the Soul Society. Since I met her a week ago she has been nothing but kind to me, in her own way and her thoughts may not be that of revenge either. I get the feeling she wants to be accepted for what she is not what people think of her. In some way me and Raven have a lot in common.

"You seem very attached to her in the passing week Captain Nakamura" he gave me a slight creepy smirk that had my hairs standing on end. The sooner we get out of here the better.

"Of course we have become great friends over this week and as my duty as a friend I intend to defend her in any way I can" I looked over to Raven and saw her face light up from this despair she was in to gratitude of my announced friendship.

"Oh good grief your making me sick" the clown looking Captain remarked sickly then went back to his work.

I stood next to Raven to which I got a nasty look from Captain Kurostuchi but he restrained from saying anything because he knew what would happen if he did. I smiled at her "I mean every word you know. I know it's been a week but in that time I feel like that we have known each other forever. I know there is a past you are not willing to tell me but I will wait till you are ready".

A rare occurrence happened that I saw a smile become on Raven's face "Thanks so much Michiko it means a lot to me. I have never made friends before because of my previous position in squad 2 and that a friend becomes a burden but now I wish I made them long ago. When this is over I am willing to tell you about my past as you have done so much for me, not this but sticking with me knowing that everyone else dislikes me" My smile grew bigger and I found it hard to not cry as she had so much pain in her voice that I could ever imagine and soon I may find out what causes her pain and help her in any way I can.

"You're very welcome my friend"

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it! Next chapter will be the past of Raven and her suffering :(**

**Oh if you would like to see what Michiko would look like I have asked one of my friends on Deviantart to draw her and it came out amazing! Here is the link to the picture ** art/Bleach-OC-comission-377750700 **Thanks so much Lara 3** **hope you like.**

**Please review! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yay here is the 6th chapter of my story! Sorry it has been a while since a last updated but I have been a busy girl :) **

**I want to thank everyone who has reviewed, it's nice to see that people like my story 3 So keep up with the reviewing! **

**I don't own the characters of Bleach but I do own my OC character :)**

**Chapter 6**

It didn't take long for the experiment on Raven to come to a close, to which she was fully happy about. Only after an hour of pressing buttons on the computer while Raven was attached to it, Captain Kurotsuchi said that we had to 'get out of my lab' so he could conclude his findings and then report them back to the Head Captain. I don't think he even cared for one bit of her well being at all, that jerk.

Raven was relatively calm the entire time she was strapped to the table despite her short temper and impatience. Maybe it was because I was there to stop anything that was not what was agreed but I knew that there was something else that was calming her. It could have been that heart-warming talk I gave her about being my friend and that most probably sparked something within her to trust me as a friend which was nice to hear that someone trusted me.

I know Raven said that she was going to tell me about her past but I wasn't going to push her to do it. There maybe something within her past and trust in people that is delaying her telling me and it must be hard to overcome, even more so when everyone here is against you. I know that feeling.

We where heading back to my living quarters so Raven could get herself settled in a await her fate of the conclusion to the finds of her inner aura. I could tell she was worried, as she hadn't said anything the entire time we were walking through the Seireitei and seemed to be in another world. We were getting strange and frightened looks from people of different squads because of Raven and the word getting out about her and the dark aura she possesses. She didn't respond to them with 'what are you staring at' or 'look one more time and I'll rip your throat out' the normal remarks she would say to people who did that sort of thing. I was slightly concerned for her but then again I would have been in the same state and mind if someone else was to determine life or death for me.

As we approached to the door of my home I sighed and looked towards her hoping she even noticed to where we were but she was indeed staring into space and only stopped because I did.

"So Raven this is my living quarters so just make yourself at home" I gave her a brief smile and unlooked my door. I got no reply but I was expecting that but though some indication would have been nice to know she was listening to me. As my door opened I walked in and then she followed me and sat on the couch that was location in middle of the room.

"Sorry about the mess. I haven't really slept here yet since I got my position, so it's kind of all boxes at the moment" I rubbed the back of my neck in embarrassment to my lack of organisation but she was still staring into space in her own world somewhere far from the future that beholds her. I sighed again and sat next to her.

"Don't worry nothing is going to happen. This is not like you to get down as something as stupid as this. For what ever reason they come up with I will fight for what is right for you, if that means I die in the process then so be it"

"Don't do that you fool" a stern remark came from her mouth. I was so relieved that she was talking again.

"I would and you can't stop me. I can be quite stubborn when the time is right!" from that remark a small smile became on her face and I was happy she was in the land of reality again.

"Fine die for me what do I care" she said with a smirk and with that smirk I knew she was only kidding, something she hardly ever does but I'll let it slide in her moment in despair.

"Too much" I smirked back and that and she gave a punch to my arm. This made me chuckle knowing now that her worries were washing away with my comfort and reassurance that I would stand up her in anyway I can.

"Michiko do you think that I would be accepted back into the second squad, well that is if I'm given the all clear" she shuffled on the couch and briefly looked at me then back at her hands that where placed in her lap. I knew that it was a long shot that she would be accepted back into the second squad but the look she gave me was touching my heart and I didn't want to give her false hope.

"Well you never know but if you were accepted you my not be in the same position you where previously once in" her face was of anguish to my comment, I knew she loved being in that division and her previous seat ranking but sometimes you have to face the fact that you have to start from the bottom.

"Yes I know but that would be better than nothing right?" she looked at me with her purple eyes.

"Of course" I sighed quietly.

As we sat in silence for about 10 minutes, it was interrupted when a hell butterfly flew into my home and landed on my shoulder.

"What did it say" Raven looked at me with worry knowing probably the reason why the hell butterfly was here.

"It said that there is a Captain's meeting in 5 minutes"

"Do you know what for?" curiosity was intent in her voice.

"The subject to meeting was not said but I think it may be about the findings about your aura". She froze up and looked at the floor "oh".

"Don't worry Raven I said that I would help you and I will, don't you fret ok" I smiled to her and she gave me back a small one but still not sure what was going to happen.

"You should go. You might be late" she gave out a small sigh, laid down on my couch but not with pushing me off first with her feet, I chuckled, got up and walked to my door.

"Ha I will never be late; you would be surprised to see how fast I can Flash Step you know!" Raven shrugged her shoulders and closed her eyes, probably trying to get out the worries of her future out of her head. Don't worry Raven you have nothing to worry about when Michiko Nakamura is around.

* * *

I Flashed Stepped quickly to the meeting room jumping on top of roof tops in the Seireitei towards my destined location. I stopped in front of the doors to the meeting room, I straightened myself out presentably as this was only my second meeting as a Captain and this was all new to me. Plus the person I really wanted to speak to today was also in there and for some odd reason I wanted to look presentable for him, strange huh! It was only a week ago I hated him now I wanted to look good for him.

I opened the door and walked through into the room then walked over to my located position, next to Byakuya.

"Right now that everyone his here we can start the meeting!" beamed the Head Captain. Wow so I was the last one to arrive and I told Raven I wouldn't be late, oh well she will never know.

"This meeting was called out to discuss the matters with Tsuki Hikari and the research that Captain Kurotsuchi has conducted. Captain Kurotsuchi please could you tell everyone here what you found out" Everyone looked at him ready to listen to what he had to say. I hope he doesn't mention me being there or the bribe, I don't think that would make me look good as a Captain.

"Certainly, with my findings of Tsuki Hikari I found that her dark aura flows throughout her body more so that it takes over her blood cells. This means that her aura acts as her blood as I call it 'blood aura', giving her fast regeneration but for now there is no indication that her aura could take over her mind thus we are not in danger. But I did find out that her Zanpakuto in a Bankai state, she can create a mask like object that resembles a Arrancar's but not the same. I don't think it will enhance her power while she wears it like an Arrancar's does; it mainly is just there for protection. She also has the power to take over someone else's Zanpakuto but indeed to do that she has to use her own blood, in her case 'blood aura' to do so".

Everyone was shocked by the news to what she was capable of but I know that she would never do such thing I could feel it.

"Thank you Captain Kurotsuchi but her having the power to take over another soul reapers weapon does worry me" the Head Captain said rubbing his beard as he did so. Oh dear this is where it might go south, I need to do something.

I placed my hand in the air hoping to get a chance to say something to help Raven.

"Yes Captain Nakamura would you like to say something?" everyone was now looking at me and I was feeling very uncomfortable with this but this was for Raven so here goes I took a big gulp of my breath and started.

"Yes I would, thank you Head Captain. I know that the fact that Tsuki can manipulate any soul reapers Zanpakuto but I don't think you have noting to worry about. Over the past week she has been nothing by kind to me and I don't think she would even do that. I have thought that this could help us in defeating Arrancars as they have indeed Zanpakuto's too". There was talking going around the room between each Captain over the recent information.

"Silence! I know what you are saying Captain Nakamura and that would help us greatly but we can't chance it she could still be taken over by this mysterious aura she possesses"

I swept my hair back out of my face trying to think of a way I could help Raven not lose her life over people and a little understanding.

"But you just heard yourself from Captain Kurostuchi that her aura cannot possible takeover her body and that she would not be out of control to take over someone else Zanpakuto and I know she wouldn't do that unless necessary!" I raised my voice to him to get my point across. I gulped a little as it was such bold move on the Head Captain as he could do anything from demote me, to kill me!

All eyes of everyone in the room where surprised that I was even capable to raise my voice to him. Byakuya slightly glanced my way with his stoic expression and looked back forward, waiting for my outcome. The Head Captain sighed and closed his eyes and rubbed his beard again.

"So you believe that this girl will not go out of control and kill all my men" he opened his eyes and looked seriously at me. I could feel his Reiatsu rising slightly with his seriousness, the power of it was making me feel more intimidated.

"Yes I do sir" I bowed my head, looked up to him with my eyes of solitude and then I rose back up.

"Fine as you believe that she is no harm to us you will be responsible for her if she goes out of line!" he said sternly. I was so relieved that he was agreeing to this. I was happy to look after her as it was nice to have her around all the time.

"Yes thank you Head Captain" I said happily to him with a smile of application.

"But there some rules" he stated loudly. Oh no rules I wonder what they could be? I nodded my head for him to continue.

"She will have weekly tests by squad 12 to see the progress of her aura. Next she will be placed back in squad 2 under the observation of Sui-Feng during the day and at night she will be staying with you but security will be on guard around your living quarters, is that clear!"

I was slightly surprised that he gave in quite so easily but I wasn't going say anything on the matter as he could change his mind. Raven is going to be happy that she could become a member of squad 2 again even though she is going to be watched the entire time. She's not going to like that part but it's better than death!

"Yes Head Captain. I will do my best to keep a watchful eye on her, I will not let you down" I bowed my head.

He banged his cane on the floor "Dismissed" with that everyone dispersed. As I was about the head off myself I was stopped by three oncoming figures. Captain Kyoraku, Captain Ukitake and surprisingly Captain Kuchiki, where standing in front of me.

"Well done kiddo who knew you would have the guts to raise your voice to the Head Captain. It only took me Jushiro here half a century to have the guts to do that." Captain Kyoraku ruffled my hair and then lent on my shoulder creating mad anger inside me as he didn't care that he was making me a bit uncomfortable about using my height as a leaning post.

"Yes. It has indeed sprung to my attention that he may have a soft spot for you. If it was anyone else then they might have not see the light of tomorrow" Captain Ukitake said to me with is warming smile. Oh dear if he didn't have a soft spot for me then I might have been dead, wow maybe next time I should keep a level head.

"Really! But why in the world would he have a soft spot for me, we have never really spoken to one another before a week ago!"

"I believe that he thinks you are another prodigy alongside Captain Hitsugaya and that he likes you alive for up coming battles" that was when I turned my head and Captain Kyoraku moved off me as I turned. I looked into the eyes of Byakuya. Did he say that the Head Captain thought of me as a Prodigy, really? I snorted to the comment as it sounds preposterous to think about and he was pulling leg. The stern look indicated that Byakuya was not joking as he hardly did so and the silence of the other Captains got me to believe that he was telling the truth.

"What!" was all I could say to that and my mouth hung open for any flies to be attracted to. Captain Kyoraku and Ukitake chuckled at my unprofessional like manner "Yup he said that he hasn't seen anyone pass the Captain's exam so quickly in his life, you where the first one in a few centuries to complete it under half an hour and only Kuchiki here did it in one" I looked back you Byaykua and he coughed toward Captain Kyoraku and his disregarding use of his name and the embarrassment of me beating him on the battle field.

"Wow really but I thought that was average to do it that time frame. I never thought I was the only one to do it"

"Yup you're a pretty special gal" was all that Captain Kyoraku could say and I blushed at the comment as I was not used to getting compliments so easily.

"Well we better be off I have some work that needs to be done" Captain Ukitake said as he walked off towards the door. Captain Kyoraku followed then turned around "I'll see you at the pub some time Michiko, it would be nice to see how you are getting on in your new duties" with a wave he turned back around and headed out off out of the door.

I noticed that Byakuya was heading out that way to but this was what I wanted the whole time was to speak to him. I know that I should be heading back to tell Raven the news but I cant possibly loose a chance like this I need to speak with him. I have no idea when I'll get that chance again.

"Captain Kuckiki wait!" He stopped in his tracks the turned to me "Yes what is it Captain Nakamura" When he said my name as it gave me chills down my spine and it made me choke my words. "Erm…er… well I wanted to say thank you for believing I could do this mission" He gave me a stern look but walked towards be with elegance and superiority.

At that moment I now got why so many of the women here in the soul society fantasise over him. He was perfect, beautiful and of course wealthy. That was not the reason I have become so fascinated by him, it was his pretend hatred of me that I become stronger everyday and that's what got me to respect him.

He stopped in front of me "I never said that I believed you could do it, I simply said that you had to prove me wrong" He glared down to me and I found it hard to reply to that. It was true that he said had to prove him wrong but I know that deep down he did believe that I could pull off a mission such as that one. Like Rukia said he wouldn't let anyone go to a mission that they couldn't possibly do.

"Aww I know you're lying to me. I met Rukia in the world of the living and she simply said that you would never let anyone go to a mission that they could not complete. So in some respect you knew I could do it" I gave him a nudge with my elbow towards my statement and his face became of shock and annoyance to my action. I guess he didn't think that I could possibly see through his façade.

"Yes that maybe true that I wouldn't let anyone go unless they could do it but you where only good for the mission because you where not recognizable by the target, that is all" I pouted and crossed my arms against my chest "So I'm just a pawn in your little game huh! Did it ever occur to you that she would have known who I was by the high Reiatsu I give off!"

"Yes that did come to my mind but you insisted to go and mentioned that it would befit you because your target didn't know who you where" I was taken back by his comment and him using my words against me. It was true I did say that and for some reason I was the one who turned in onto him.

"Oh yeh erm sorry, But I have another thing to say. When talking with Rukia I was telling her that I was in your squad before becoming a Captain. I said that I was hated and shunned out by being the only woman in your squad and that I hated you for it because you didn't stop it, but the thing is she said that you left me on my own because you believed that I could train and look after myself, is that true?"

He looked intently to me trying think of an answer still having a face of poise "Sorry for your hurt feelings for being discriminated against, I did not know that was happing. Yes I did believe that you could train on your own and did nothing to help you as I had no need to."

Oh my god it was true he just admitted that he believes that I'm a good fighter and worthy of taking mission like the previous one. I know that he intended to tell me but in his own way but in a way that would make him sound good.

"Well anyway thank you because it has made me for what I am today" I bowed to him with a blush appearing on my face but I kept my head down so he couldn't see. I Flashed Stepped out of there before he got a chance to look at my face and get in another word.

I have no idea what has happened to me, only a week ago I hated him and now after the talk with Rukia and that I have talked to him, it seems that he is constantly on my mind! What the hell is going on?! I can't be falling for him within a week; it doesn't work like that, does it?

As I was getting the thoughts of him out of my head, I didn't notice that I had found my way to my living quarters. As I opened the door to my home I noticed that Raven had fallen asleep on the couch to which I left her. I'm not surprised really, she did come back from testing and that might have taken it out of her. I'm not sure how she is going to handle weekly testing with the 12th Division.

As I walked over to her and leaned over the top to see her breathing slowly and peacefully like there was noting bothering her and she could be in a place where you could be free and accepted for who you where. Now that sounds like a place worth living. I gently nudged her arm to get her to wake. With one slight touch I saw her eyes open but before I could say anything I was flipped over on my back to the floor with Raven on top of me with her Zanpakuto released ready for attack.

"Wait Raven! It's just me. Please put your Zanpakuto away before you poke my eye out!" From her attack faze, her facial expression loosened and she retreated off me and sat back on the couch. I heard her sigh and placed her Zanpakuto down beside her, then looked towards the floor.

"Sorry. I hate it when I get snuck up on. Especially when I'm sleeping" I nodded and stood up to sit on the couch next to her.

"That's ok. But you must realise that you are in my home and nothing will happen you got that!" she nodded and looked to me with hurt eyes of forgiveness.

"Yes sorry. But being who I'm and what has gone on in my past, it has always been that way" I paced my hand to her shoulder "Of course I understand that"

"No you don't! ... Not really. My past is what keeps me sane and aware of what goes on around me" I looked into her eyes and I could see that there was something in her past that was makes her for who she is today, I wouldn't change it but it would be nice to know more about her.

"So erm is this regarding your past?" She nodded and glanced in her hands. "Yes it is and it was I time that I would never forget as it was the same time I met my brother" I was shocked to hear that she had started to tell me of her past without me asking. I have never thought of Raven having a brother. Where is he now? She continued on still looking at her hands.

"It was a cold rainy night in the Rukongai, I was 12 at the time. I was looking into the homes of families watching them all warm and happy celebrating the holidays. I huddle in the corner with torn up rags trying to imagine it was me in there with a family. The next thing I knew a drunken man come towards me with a beer bottle in hand. He said to me 'hello little girl'. I was frightened I had no idea what to do; he sneered at me and lifted me up by the neck. He was so strong I couldn't break free from his grasp. He laughed at my misfortune and slammed me against the wall. It hurt, so much pain, I was too weak to fight back. He leaned in closely to me and lick on the side of my neck. I said 'please…spare me'. It was horrible, it was so rough and disgusting but they way I was I was too weak to do anything. I thought that he would just have his way with me right there". I could see that Raven was slowly crying of the memorable pain she was reliving, but she continued to tell me.

"As I was about to take my fate I heard a sound that went right past me into the wall behind. When I turned around I could see that there where red arrows with different symbols in the wall. I looked past the man that had my grip and saw a teen with black hair and glasses, he wore a white suit, blue bow in hand and a chain around his wrist. The boy raised his arm for another fire and before I knew it he shot an arrow through the man that was about to devour me and then the man landed on the floor. I drooped to my knees as I was released still scared as the boy knelt down before me said 'hello' I asked him if he was going to hurt me but he replied in saying that he wouldn't do such I thing like that. For some odd reason that made me laugh for what was the first time in a while. He helped me up from the floor and as he was so nice in helping me I gave him my name and then I got his in return which was 'Shusaka'. After he helped me he took me to the SoulReaperAcademy so I would be safe and could learn to become stronger but after that I never saw him again" More tears were falling from her eyes. I was so shocked to what she had gone through as a child and that I could never relate to that.

"So this Shusaka then is what you consider a brother?" She dried her eyes and nodded.

"And you haven't seen him since that day" she shook her head "No but when I was trying to find him, the word got out about my dark aura energy and my powers where taken from me and I was exiled to the world of the living" Wow that might have been hard to deal with that. Trying to find someone that saved you years ago but getting your soul reaper powers taken from you and then your helpless. I understand why Raven is the way she is and to everyone here in the soul society.

"Well if you need any help in finding him, I'm here to help." She widened her eyes towards me in complete amazement that I would help her again.

"Really you would help me?!" I smiled to her "Yup I will indeed. If it is important to you then it's important to me" More tears now were flowing down her face but by looking at her these where tears of happiness.

"Oh before I forget I have something to tell you, even thought you might know that answer already as you haven't been taken by force to your death" She smirked to that trying to wipe away her tears again and listened.

"You are considered not a threat to anyone here in the soul society. You will be placed back into your previous squad but your position is unknown. There will be weekly testing at the 12th squad just for precaution and you will be staying here with me". As I finished my last sentence, the next thing I knew was that I was getting a very rare hug from Raven.

"Oh thank you so much. I know you have something to do with them agreeing to this, they would gave it up so easily" she hugged my tighter and I was surprise on how much strength she had in her as she was such a small woman.

"Well it was nothing really but aren't you angry about the constant testing you're going to get every week?" She released her embrace from me. "Yes I figured they would do something like that but I have no worries this time as I know exactly what that testing is all about" I smiled at her and her positive attitude towards this. I really thought she would have lashed out and demanded that she didn't need testing but here she was taking it all in her stride.

"Oh well then so tomorrow I guess you gave to report to the 2nd division for duty" she smiled back at me with another on her rare smiles "Yup and I couldn't have done it without you"

**A/N: All finished with this chapter! I hope you guys like it, please let me know by reviewing.**

**Yay! Please review x x **


	7. Chapter 7

**I have another chapter for you guys yay! but this one might be shorter than my others but I hope it is just as good as the others :) **

**I would like to thank all of my readers who take the time to read my story even though I am no professional and story writing is not my forte but it's for fun :p (drawing is my calling *see profile for my deviantart account*)**

**Thanks for Scarlett Kuchiki and Marth the Lodestar for the Reviews and letting me use your OC's my story much appreciated.**

**MTL I hope I have introduced your character to you liking but if not then in future chapters I shall try and change it.**

**Just a reminder I don't own Bleach or the Character but I do own my OC **

**Hope you enjoy!**

****Chapter 7

Today was not a good day. For starters last night after having a conversation with Raven and her past, I thought it was a good idea to go to the pub. Well it was a good idea at the time until Rangiku thought it would be fun to have a drinking contest. Raven decided that she would come down just for the one drink to meet some of my friends. She got on well with them which was great. She needs to find more friends to get her self-esteem and trust in other people to come out.

Well back to the drinking contest…it was fun until Rangiku brought out the 1000 year old sake. I didn't think you could drink something that old but she just said 'it's vintage and packs a punch'. Well she wasn't wrong when she said it packed a punch! We drank up to nearly the whole bottle of it between us! Around our table we gathered a big crowd of people cheering us on to drink more and some of them shouting 'come on Michiko someone needs to beat Rangiku, we know you can do it!' Well I didn't do it and found my face falling to the floor.

That's all I remember until waking up in my quarters this morning on the couch with a blanket draped over me. I have no idea who brought me there or when they did but I have a feeling of who it might have been.

So here I am at my desk filling out and signing paperwork with a massive hangover. I'm going to kill Rangiku for this! She has no worries about doing paperwork as she has her Captain wrapped around her little finger, even if he knows it or not.

I let Izuru have the day off today as he had been working hard all week and I thought it would be nice for him to have a break. But why did I give him the day off when I couldn't possibly do the work myself. What an idiot!

Also the day was going so badly was because last night in my dreams was that all I could dream and think about was Captain Kuchiki! He has been on my brain all night. I think that even though I passed out I don't think I caught a wink of sleep.

I groaned and stared at my paperwork with a raging headache banging through my brain and I cursed that I would never drink again! All the wording on the paper in front of me where moving around and making me dizzy, I really wanted to throw up. I pushed the queasiness to the side and banged my head to my desk encouraging my headache even further and thought it might be a good idea to take a nap right here.

As my head was starting to relax I heard a knock at the door and a presence of a familiar Reiatsu. "Come in" I groaned all the while keeping my head face down my desk not wanting to pass out by just lifting my head.

As the paper door slid open and felt someone come into the room, I waved them over with my hand all the while not even moving my head.

"Oh dear Michiko are you ok!" I heard the voice of Captain Kyoraku.

"No I want to die" I mumbled into the desk sounding weak and fragile. He gave off a small chuckle "Did we drink a little too much last night" I groaned to his response not wanting to use anymore words as something else could come out of my mouth if I did.

"Oh dear not even words eh. It must be bad" I slightly moved my head in a slow pace to try and not make myself any worse than what I was. I need to say something as it was rude if I didn't talk while someone wanted to talk to me. So pushed all my strength I had to push myself off the desk and look into the eyes of Captain Kyoraku. "I'm going to kill Rangiku" was all I could say to him because it was the first thing I could think off before I could ask him why he was here to see me.

"Aww don't be like that, Rangiku was only doing what she does best and what better way to do it then with her friend" I groaned again and rubbed my head trying to ease the pain. "I don't care, I only wanted a few drinks not make myself incapable to work today!" he chuckled again.

"So what did you want to see me for Captain Kyoraku?" I rested my head on my right palm trying to keep my head still.

"Please call my Shunsui there is no need for formalities" I nodded slowly. "Well I'm here to offer someone for you third seat position" I brightened up a bit and lifted my head off my palm and quizzingly looked at him "Oh really who might that be?" trying to keep still with no luck I rested my head on my palm again. Oh I'm so going to kill her!

"My daughter" I nodded again until the words got through to my intoxicated brain to realise what he said. I widened my eyes and shouted "What!" with no control over my balance my head slipped and banged my head on the table making my head hurt even more. Erupt of laughter filled the room from Captain Kyoraku towards my clumsiness.

"I thought you knew I had a daughter, she just graduated from the soul reaper academy" I rubbed my forehead where I banged it and knew that my head would be like this for the rest of the day so I had to suck it up and take the pain.

"Of course I knew but I must have forgotten and you just shocked me"

"Well she requested to come to your division" He said. Wow she requested to be apart of my division, really? I feel honoured that she would pick me, but why?

"Really but why? I have only just started as a Captain, so why me?" Captain Kyoraku shrugged his shoulders and tipped his hat. "Well she said something on the lines of 'I love what she has done for her new friend and I admire that she is a strong and skilled Captain, I would love to work under her'" I was so shocked to hear those words. I can't believe that someone I hardly knew wanted to work with me. My sickness was subsiding with the news but the headache still remained.

"Wow I'm completely honoured that she thinks of me that way. I would love her to be apart of my squad!" I beamed a smile for the first time today. I'm so happy that my day might get better than expected.

"Excellent! I'll just go and get her for you!" I nodded to him and then he flash stepped out of there the retrieve his daughter.

I continued to finish off some of the paperwork I started before as my head was slowly improving but not enough to be completely gone. It was about 10 minutes before Captain Kyoraku came back and introduced me to his daughter.

She was a very slim girl with pale skin and dark blue eyes. Her silk blue hair was tied up in pigtails with green tips on the end. She wore a sleeveless Shinigami robes, a shortened hakama resembling a skirt and a white band around her waist. She had knee high white socks and a fingerless white tekkou which extend to her elbows. Her Zanpakuto was situated horizontally behind her back.

She looked like a very nice girl but she looked nothing like Captain Kyoraku, but she did have the spitting image of her mother, God rest her soul. I would never forget that day when her mother stood up and fought against Aizen but was caught in his trap of illusion and got stabbed through the chest. Captain Kyoraku was silent for weeks, not even his lieutenant could get him to talk, until his daughter snapped him out of it saying 'I know you miss her I do to but she would never want us mope around all the time feeling sorry for ourselves for not helping' after that he got brighter everyday. With his daughter by his side he could still remember part of her mother within her; well that's what he told us anyway.

"Hi welcome to squad 3 erm…" I said hesitantly trying to figure what her name was. I had never really met her before but only seen her walk around the Seireitei a few times.

"Mikaze" she said sweetly helping me out. "Oh yes Mikaze, and welcome" I smiled brightly to her and she returned the favour.

"Oh thank you so much for accepting my offer to work with you; I have high respect for women who take no crap from anyone. My dad here told me how you worked on your own growing stronger and stronger every day with so much as no ones help!" I blushed; wow was I that respected by some people over the course of a week, really.

"Well…I'm not sure about taking no crap from anyone but yes I did train on my own" her face was still sparkling with excitement. "Oh no, the way you stood up the head Captain yesterday for someone that you have only met because you thought it was the right thing was brave and strong willed" I blushed once again to the high respects she was giving me, but I didn't know that me standing up to the Head Captain had come out already but I haven't heard nothing from others, so Captain Kyoraku must have told her.

"Well it was nothing really" I waved it off and got up from the desk, which had been a while and walked over to her. I noticed that she happened to be a few more inches taller than me, well nearly everyone was taller then me.

"Welcome to squad 3, third seat Mikaze Kyoraku" I held my hand out for a welcome hand shake which she accepted straight away. She smiled towards Captain Kyoraku and him in return. He patted her head "I'll see you later Mi, okay!" she nodded and watched him flash step out of my office.

"So I guess you need to meet the rest of the squad" she nodded "yes I would like that very much" I gestured for her to follow me into our squad training grounds which was located behind the squad barracks.

As we reached the grounds, the rest of the squad where practising their Kido skills.

Wow some of them are getting good at this!

"Hey everyone, I would like you to stop for a moment so I can introduce you to someone" Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to look at me and Mikaze. Whispers could be heard around the squad of wondering who she was.

"Everyone this is Mikaze…"

"…wow you're a very feminine guy aren't you?" said one of the Shinigami said to Mikaze interrupting my sentence, how very rude. I thought they had some manners in this squad. Well are going to work on that!

"Who are you calling a feminine guy! I'm a girl you idiot! Just because I have a small chest does not make me any less of a woman!" Mikaze shouted to the rude man and smacked him across the head. The guy groaned and when back to his place next to his friend, to which his friend muttered "told you".

"Anyway before I was interrupted" I glared at the guy that rudely interrupted me, which he cowered behind his friend. "This is Mikaze Kyoraku, Captain Kyoraku's daughter and your new third seat!" more whispers erupted around of the surprise of Mikaze being Captain Kyoraku's daughter. I guess not everyone knew about her. It was true she was very secretive and she was staying at the academy for a while, so I guess it was only natural they had no idea who she was.

"Quiet please. I know it's a shock to hear that but shut up and listen. She will be your new third seat, so when Lieutenant Kira or I are not around you will inform your problems or duties to Mikaze" Everyone nodded to the understanding of her position.

"So now that is sorted I would like you to get back to your Kido training, which by the way is looking good. If you keep this up, squad 3 is going to be recognised for excellent Kido usage!" The squad perked up to the praise and continued to work on their Kido. I turned to Mikaze and gestured her to follow me to then sit on the grass. As we sat she looked over the squad training and then turned to me.

"I'm glad that I chose your squad to be in. It feels that it would be more like a family to me than a job" she looked forward again with a small smile on her face. "Well that's what I go for in this division. No one should ever feel lonely or sad and everyone should rely on each other whenever they need it" I placed a hand on her shoulder and looked forward to my training squad and then smirked as an idea popped into my head.

"Do you want to see something funny" Mikaze glanced at me with confusion but caught on to my smirk "Sure" I put a finger to my lips to tell her to be quiet, then I raised my hand ready "Lets see if they can sense a Kido coming from nowhere and are in high alert" I whispered and she nodded.

As my hand was raised and I whispered "Hado #33 Sakutsui" as I said this, a blue ray of light left my hand went straight into the middle of the training group. The blue light from my Hado pushed aside some of the squad that hadn't noticed that it was coming and it continued until it hit something. When my Hado found its target, which was a slim male with short brown hair he simply yelped "Holy fuck my ass!"

Me and Mikaze cracked up laughing at him as he ran around the training grounds patting his ass trying to put out a flame that had set fire to his shinigami uniform. There was also erupts of laughter from the other squad members as they saw their fellow comrade in a silly predicament. My headache was now getting better every second I forgot about it and that only nearly an hour ago I was dying in pain of a hangover. Maybe it was the fresh air or the fact that being in a friendly environment with people that you care about makes you forget your pain and worries.

"Well if you kept your guard up that would have never happened. I'm talking to everyone when I say this, if you don't keep your guard up everywhere, even in the comfort of your own training grounds, you are most likely to get hurt!" The guy had eventually put out the fire and passed out on the floor. I really didn't think that I hit him that hard but sometimes I don't know my own strength.

"You there" I pointed to a bald headed guy next to the one that passed out on the floor. "Yes Captain" he saluted. "Take him to squad 4 for bed rest plus tell him I'm sorry when he comes round" The guy nodded and then picked up his friend, draped him over his shoulder and flashed stepped out off to the 4th division.

"Keep on guard everywhere! Now get back to your training!"

With the events of my teachings subsided the squad went back to their training all the while looking back to me every now and then to see if I would do another sneak attack. I like the fact that they are now on guard everywhere but it could also mean that they don't trust me. Maybe I won't trick them for a while so their trust in me returns.

"Captain Nakamura" I turned to face Mikaze "Call me Michiko please, I hate formalities towards myself, it doesn't feel right even though mostly everyone forgets that" She nodded "Sorry but isn't that your friend up there" She pointed to the roof top on the other side of the training ground which connected to the 2nd division. Sure enough Raven was perched on the roof looking in another direction. She was wearing a shinigami uniform that close to the one that Captain Sui-feng wears under her captains Haori.

"Yes it is. She was transferred back to her previous squad and this is her first day on the job. She must be on a mission or something, so I'm not going to interrupt her"

"You two have become close friends in a short time but it is surprising considering that she is quite cold and closed to people" I swept my hair back and smiled. "Yes her attitude is somewhat different but she is nice in her own way and for some reason we have a kind of have a connection like we have been friends for centuries"

Raven jumped off the roof to her squad grounds without noticing that we had been sitting there talking about her. I'm glad that she can get back to normal with her duties with no worry about her shinigami powers taken from her again but only a weekly visit to the 12th just get an up-to-date grasp on her progress.

"Yes I understand that some people have that connection and when you find it you never let it go" I turned to Mikaze and gave her a warm smile "yes I will never let any of my friends go" She smiled back at me in return and we continued to watch over the squad and their progressing training.

* * *

It was about an hour later when I thought it would be a good time to call it day for the Kido training, so everyone could take a rest before there patrol duties.

"Ok everyone take a break for an hour then get in your positions for the patrol this evening"

"Yes Captain" everyone saluted and when off to get some lunch before there all night patrol duties.

I turned to Mikaze "I guess we should head off back to the barracks and continue some paperwork so I can hand it in tomorrow morning" I groaned at the amounts of paperwork that I need to fill out before the morning deadline. Mikaze nodded and we both got off the grass floor and was about to head off to the Barracks but was stopped by an oncoming figure.

"Good morning Captain Nakamura and third seat Mikaze Kyoraku" Nanao said to us as she approached me and Mikaze. "Why hello Lieutenant Ise, what brings you here?" I said to the dark haired woman in front of me.

"What has my dad done this time?" Mikaze inputted and I gave off as little chuckle as Mikaze made a judgement that her father did something so that was why Nanao was here.

Nanao adjusted her glasses "No he hasn't done anything wrong…yet but the reason I'm here is to offer you two a place in the SWA" me and Mikaze looked at one another and then we looked back towards Nanao "We would love to but do you think that Raven…erm I mean Tsuki could also be a member, it would help her to get to know people better" Nanao smiled towards me "I have already spoken with her and she said that she would only join if you did" I was shocked that Raven was considering becoming a member of the SWA but was that only if I did too.

"Oh well then I tell her later."

"Thank you. We have a meeting this evening for you new recruits and also another fun raising discussion" we both nodded "Thanks Lieutenant Ise we will see you then". She bowed a goodbye and went off in the direction of her own Barracks.

I turned to Mikaze "So that's cool huh we are the newest members of SWA, I have always wanted to be one but you have to be a quite high up shinigami to get in"

"Yes that's true plus it's a good way to make friends"

"Yup it sure is. Well I guess we should go now, that paperwork isn't going to fill itself now is it" Mikaze chuckled as the both of us walked nice a slowly towards the mountain of work that was waiting for us.

**A/N: Another chapter over and done with. Next one will be that Michiko, Raven and Mikaze will be joining the SWA. What kind of things will happen there? **

**Please keep up with the Reviews it's nice to hear what you think :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the long update guys I have been busy and had a wedding to go to in England, Yay holiday! Plus I have been busy with my artwork as well so it sets me back on my writing. **

**I don't own nothing of Bleach but the plot of the story and my OC character J**

**Hope you like.**

**Chapter 8**

After all the paperwork was done, which didn't take long with the help of Mikaze. I noticed in the day that she was a very nice girl and would be a person that I can depend on when it is the time for fighting and just for a general chat. Not that Raven isn't good for that but when I want an opinion on something that doesn't get a 'just kill them and then problem solved' attitude and actually facing the problem without bloodshed. She was the girl!

Anyway when I headed home to see how Raven got on with her first day back at 2nd division, she simply said that nothing has changed and it was nice get back on track. I knew that she more than happy to be in her place of comfort and to be who she is but didn't like to show what she was feeling.

I told her about the encounter with Lieutenant Ise and the invitation to SWA and that I will be attending the meeting tonight. She was a bit weary at first but she decided that she would tag along and see what all the fuss was about. I really think it's because she doesn't want to sit at home and be watched constantly all night without me there. I know it's not great to be all alone and you know people are watching you; it would put anyone on edge.

Right now we are sitting in my living room waiting for Mikaze to arrive so we can head off to the meeting together. I told Raven about my new third seat but she wasn't really listening to what I had to say, guess she's not that fussed with it. It would be nice if she took more interest in what goes on in my life then her own for a change.

I sighed impatiently, it was 7pm and the meeting started in the next half an hour. It would give us time to get there and…wait a minute I never asked where the meeting was?

"Raven do you have any idea where the SWA is located?" Raven stopped fiddling with her fingers in boredom and glared up at me. "No" she looked back down and continued on to what she was doing.

Great neither of us knows where we are supposed to me going. I flicked my hair back in annoyance and groaned "just great I really hope that Mikaze knows otherwise we are screwed!" I little evil chuckle came from Raven, I stared down at her "and what's so funny!" my face was all scrunched up trying to look annoyed but failed as I could never could pull off that facial expression.

"You, so irritated about a stupid location but if it was your life on the line your all happy and positive. Your backwards you know that" My face softened and thought to what she said and she was right. Why in the hell should I be irritated about where we should be going. It's not like we are going to be beheaded for turning up late or anything.

"Yes I am backwards but you wouldn't like me any other way now would you?" I smirked. She returned the smirk "Nope you would be too boring" I chuckled and nudged her slightly on her shoulder. She smirked back at me.

There was a knock to my door. I could tell by the Reiatsu that Mikaze was here ready to head off the SWA. "Come in, it's open" I replied, as she slid the door and walked through; I could see that Raven had tensed and observed our new arrival. She didn't say anything, which I was happy about as I didn't want a fight going on in my living quarters, I just got it the way I like it!

"Wow I love the bodyguards you have" Mikaze said sarcastically and Raven growled. I knew that Raven hated to be watched and thought there was no point in it but we didn't have a say in the matter. Also I told Mikaze about the extra security for Raven's sake but I never thought that she use that for a joke around her unless she has a death penalty.

There was silence for a few seconds but there was no lash from Raven at all! I looked at her; she was still observing Mikaze with intensity like she was trying to figure her out.

"What no jokes, well that's boring" Mikaze replied as neither me nor Raven said anything to her comment.

"I hate jokes" Raved said to Mikaze with furrowed brows and clenched fists trying to restrain herself from possibly hurting my new third seat. "Well and truly noted" the pigtailed girl replied and walked up to me, but not before giving Raven a friendly smile.

"Heya Captain. Ready for this meeting?"

I nodded "its Michiko remember" She nodded "by any chance do you know where the SWA is?" Mikaze placed her finger to her chin in thought.

"Do you, because she was having a hissy fit before about it" Raven intervened and looked more relaxed then she was before. Mikaze chuckled to Raven "I could believe that." I pouted; I wasn't that bad was I?

"Well I have heard that they have a room somewhere in the Kuchiki mansion" My face paled and my heart skipped two beats from hearing that name. They have their meetings in the Kuchiki mansion and Byakuya lets this?

"Erm does Captain Kuchiki let them have there meetings there I thought that no one was really allowed to go in there" I said partly confused.

"Well yes he lets them now but once he never knew about it. Before he found out the SWA had meetings in his home, there where tunnels built under the mansion to they could get in and out of it, just so they could be out of sight of the men association"

"Oh I never thought the SWA would go to those lengths just get away from the guys but I wouldn't blame them" We all nodded to the understanding that some of the guys could be real creeps.

"Well are we going or not! I have no intention to stay here all day!" Raven aggravatingly pushed past me and Mikaze and then walked towards the door wanting to leave.

"You just don't want to stay here and be watched all night" I replied to her and all I got was a growl and a hit of annoyed aura. Mikaze shuddered to the feeling of the aura but shook it off without a word.

"Yup lets go" Makaze walked after Raven. I sighed and flashed after them.

As we were slowly flash stepping the SWA and the Kuchiki mansion, my heart wouldn't calm down. All I could think of that I was going to be in Byakuya's house with him possibly being there doing paperwork or just relaxing after a day of work. I would be so close to him. My heart pounded harder that anyone could hear it outside my chest and my face flushed bright crimson. I was glad that I was behind the other two and they couldn't see my face of flushness. I needed to calm down before we get there or everyone is going to ask what's wrong, I really don't people to find out about my stupid infatuation because that would cause too much attention.

As I slowly breathed and calmed down my heart and face we finally reached the mansion. Before the door were two members of the 6th squad standing guard.

"State your presence of being here" one of the squad members said. All three of looked at each other cautiously and I slightly nodded to the others as I thought that it would be a good idea if I spoke as I was a captain.

"We are here for the SWA meeting" both of the guards looked at us slightly confused, possibly as we where not the usual faces but they nodded and opened the door for us.

We walked through the door and stepped into the hallway the Kuchiki mansion. My mouth dropped, I had never seen such beauty and elegance in a house before. Anything I looked at from paintings to vases could have cost no more than my life earnings EACH!

"Wow nice. I wonder what it feels like." Raven walked up to a painting and slightly moved her hand to the painting to touch it. Before she could, I flashed over to her and grabbed her arm. "NO! Don't touch that! If you ruin it I don't think you could pay for the repairs" She pouted to me (which was weird she hardly ever does that) and Mikaze was laughing behind us at Ravens curiosity.

"I was only going to touch it not slice it up!" she stormed off and I rubbed my temple as a headache was brewing at her stupidity of the fact that everything in here was expensive and it shouldn't be touched.

We finally reached the door of the SWA. I knocked gently on the door and then we waited patiently for someone to let us in. The door slid open and we came face to face with Nanao.

"Oh captain Nakamura, third seat Kyoraku and Tsuki Hikari. Please come in" Raven growled towards her full used name but I held her back before she did anything reckless and Mikaze laughed again as the aura came out of Raven.

As we were stepping inside Raven and Mikaze wondered towards the back with the other women but I stopped and turned to Nanao. I placed a arm on her shoulder "For the records Nanao, please could you call Tsuki 'Raven' from now on unless you have a death wish" She nodded to the understanding "Plus it's Michiko ok" I gave her a warm smile "Sure capt…I mean Michiko, I understand" she replied and placed her sliding glasses up her nose.

I went over to the table and took a seat by Rangiku, who gave me a warming smile to which I returned. I looked around the room and saw all of the high ranking women that formed the SWA. Most of them I respected for being so strong and skilful to be even high enough to better the men. Raven was talking to her captain, Sui-Feng. They seemed to be hitting it off despite that her captain was keeping an eye on her and it had been a few years since they have worked together. But as they have the same manor and approach to things, it's not surprising they got on well.

Mikaze was talking to Lieutenant Kotetsu Isane and her sister Kiyone having a deep conversation. I'm not sure on what but they got on really well.

"Heya everyone!" a little voice said. I turned from my investigation of people in the room to the voice that just spoke. Right in front of me was the Lieutenant of the 11th division, Yachiru Kusajishi. I still have no idea how someone so young and cute could be the lieutenant of the 11th division, the most brutal and fight hungered division is the whole of the Gotei 13, also she was the president of the SWA! She was so small and had a constant smile on her face but you should never underestimate the power of a small person. For one me, and also the captain of the 10th division, Toshiro Hitsugaya. You never want to get on his bad side, for the stories Rangiku told me, I'd rather not.

"The matter of the meeting is that we need more funds for the SWA! So does anyone have any ideas?" she stood on a chair so she could be seen and she tried to look serious but that made her so much cuter, _she's_ in the 11th division, I'll never get it.

"Well president if you didn't spend the money on sweets we wouldn't need to obtain more money" Nanao soothingly noted to the young president to which the pink haired girl just pouted "but we need sweets cos they are yummy. You all like them right" She glanced to the room hoping everyone replied positively. To that they did with vigorously nods not wanting to piss of the small Lieutenant/president. I couldn't believe that everyone was afraid of such a small person, or were they scared of her adopted father instead, who knows?

"See vice president we need sweets!" Nanao sighed and shook her head not wanting to get into an argument with Yachiru because she knew that winning against her would be pointless, she did what she wanted anyways, by the looks of it.

"Oh before that we have new members. Can you come up here, please" she said happily. I got off my seat along with Raven and Mikaze. We walked over to the font of the room and turned towards the crowd of people looking at us.

Great the centre of attention again! I don't mind talking to my squad because I'm giving orders but this is totally different. I gulped and swept my hair back hoping I would calm down.

"Ok Aura girl you can go first!" Yachiru said to Raven as she pushed her forwards in front of everyone. Raven growled to the stupid nickname but let it slide. "Fine" She looked in the crowd and focused on her captain, maybe just to feel calmer.

"The name is Raven not Tsuki Hikari otherwise I'll kill you! Don't ask why I prefer that name because I do, so get it right first time" She glared at Yachiru but it didn't faze her and just smiled it off. "I'm in squad 2, trained assassin. Hi captain!" She waved to her captain and Sui-Feng returned the favour. Wow they were close.

"And that's all you need to know about me, the other parts you know already" She sat back down next her captain.

"Ok pigtails your next!" Yachitu mentioned to Mikaze. She chuckled to her name and patted the pink haired girl on the head, Yachiru smiled.

"Well I'm Mikaze Kyoraku, daughter of Shunsui Kyoraku, Heya! Erm… oh I'm the new third seat for the 3rd division and I'm glad that I could be apart of your organisation" She did a peace sign and went back to her seat. A few people around the table were trying to talk to her, most possibly to know how she could be the daughter of 8th squad captain.

"You're next sacrface" I broke out of my thoughts and pouted to Yachiru who didn't really care on what she called me.

"Miss president, that's a bit rude don't you think? Sorry about that Michiko she didn't mean it" Nanao apologised for Yachiru's abruptness but I shook my head.

"Oh it's alright I have had worse trust me but for the record Yachiru it's Michiko, ok" I gave her a brief smile and she returned it. "Yup ok Chiki".

I sighed "It's Michiko but ok" I turned towards Nanao and she said "That's the best your go to get out of her, she never really remembers names, we all have to live with it" I nodded.

"So Chiki tell us about yourself" Yachiru swung forwards then back on her heels waiting for me to continue with my introduction. She looked so cute like that but if I told her so I'm not sure if I'll live.

"Well ok well I'm Michiko Nakamura captain of squad 3, previous squad 6 member. I have only been a captain for a few weeks and it's now growing on me. Erm… I think that's about it!"

I was about to sit back down next to Rangiku but I was stooped by Yachiru "Chiki how did you get that scar, I really want to know!" The whole room gasped.

"Miss President you can't ask that!" Nanao rubbed the bridge of her nose in annoyance towards the younger girl. "No it's alright Nanao. If she is curious I can tell her it's not that bad of a story just a breakthrough in my life that's all" She nodded and I turned towards the front of the room again.

"Yay" Yachiru bounced on her chair in excitement.

"Ok well you see it all happened when I was in the academy years ago. We went on a mission the world of the living to defeat hollows. At the time I was never the most confident Shinigami but excelled in my written classes, but when the field came to play well that's when it all goes wrong. I was always on the sidelines watching everyone defeat hollows one by one but this time I was alone far from everyone wanting to stay out of the way. But that was when I was sneaked attacked by a hollow. It charged towards me flailing its arms towards me, I had hardly time to dodge as he sliced my left eyes with his sharp claws. I couldn't fight back; I couldn't see and thought that my life would be over. I felt pathetic and useless and really thought I should die and that no one would miss me. Then when I thought it was all over someone stood between me and the hollow and sliced it. Till this day I still have no idea who it was that saved me as eye vision was not great but I'm ever so grateful to them"

The whole room was engrossed with my story and Yachiru was still bouncing up and down excitingly on the chair she was standing on. "So what was the breakthrough Chiki and can you still see out of your eye?" I smiled towards the younger girl.

"Yes I can see a little but it's blurred. I have got used to using Reiatsu to focus on my left side." She nodded so did the entire room.

"Well the breakthrough is that once I was hospitalised for a week, it got me thinking that I needed to get stronger and be useful to people. So every night I would meditate and talked with my Zanpakuto to learn her ways and spar with her to gain the fight I always wanted. Then I was asked if I could join the 6th division once I graduated and the thought never got a miss. I was going to get stronger in the division that was respected and hard working. But when I was there I noticed that I was the only female within the group and everyone noticed how weak I was and made fun of me for it. The captain was never around to see this so it was never resolved. So I decided that I would train religiously by myself for years and years without suspicion, till the day I obtained my Bankai and now the captain of my own squad."

Gasps and whispers where heard around the room. I felt really uncomfortable with everyone talking about me in a way I couldn't hear them. I rubbed the back of my neck in embarrassment hoping they would stop.

"Wow Michiko, that's impressive! I can't believe you went from someone so weak to the captain of your own squad." Nanao said to be with admiration in her eyes. "Well, I'm not that great. If I didn't train in the field that day I would have never been found out, so it's all luck really"

"No it's not luck captain Nakamura. You are simply a strong and determined girl. You yourself have made this happen, you should be proud" I looked over to the back where captain Unohana had spoke her word from. I blushed to her words and fiddled with my fingers in bashfulness.

"R-Really you think so?" Everyone in the room nodded, so did Raven but only a slight one.

"Yes of course. Izuru said that you are an amazing captain and he is impressed by how you have settled in so well in the squad. He really respects you" Momo replied with a bright smile on her face.

My lieutenant respects me wow. I never thought I had done a good job in the few weeks I have been the squad 3 captain, I have hardly been there. Though if he said that then he must have had feedbacks from the other squad members. I lifted a smile.

"Aww that's sweet of him. I'm glad he is my lieutenant." Momo smiled and nodded.

"Ok let's get on with the fact of the meeting now that we have our newest members introduced" Nanao said as she stood over by Yachiru who was eating a cookie that happened to come out of no where.

I went and took my place next to Rangiku to which a smile and turned to the front waiting for Nanao to continue. "We need to gain more money for the association and need new ideas" I had to think for what could be done to get access to more money. They had done a calendar before but that didn't go so well with the women sneaking up on the men, which I found funny.

Wait a minute?

I raised my hand "Yes Michiko. You have an idea" Nanao replied.

"Yes I'm thinking of another calendar would work" Everyone started conversing and Nanao pushed her glasses up her nose. "We tried that and things didn't go the way we planned" the whole room nodded to Nanao's words.

"Yes but this is a different calendar. I doesn't include sneaking up on anyone" Nanao's face crinkled to her confusion so I thought I should elaborate. "Well instead of getting pictures of the men, we should do a women's calendar" The whole room erupted with abrupt noise to my idea.

"Oh I get it Michiko. You want us to pose in the calendar and sell it" Rangiku said next to me. Everyone stopped and looked towards us, I smiled to my friend thanking her she knew what I was getting at. "Yup that's right! Have you any idea how many men are in the Seireitei? Lots and if they buy this calendar then there would be more profits for us" I smirked to my genius.

Nanao thought for a moment before she answered to me "Well that's true that there are far more men than women but would it work?"

"Of course it would work Nanao. Have you seen us lately. I'm sure that it would be sold out in minutes. Plus with our recent members it's a given" Rangiku stood up for everyone to look at her. I blushed to that she would think just because me, Raven and Mikaze joined that it was a shoe-in that the calendar was going to bring in SWA major money.

"Well it's the only idea we have so far and after some thought it's not that bad of an idea" Rangiku clapper her hands in excitement "Of course it's a good idea my friend Michiko came up with it" she winked at me and I returned her a smirk.

"Yay for Chiki!" Yachiru jumped on her chair with a face full of crumbs from the cookie she just ate and then pulled out another one. Where the heck does she get them from?

"Ok then that's settled we will do another calendar, but who would like to pose for it?" Everyone looked at each other in pure silence not sure if they wanted to pose on the calendar so everybody the whole Seireitei could stare at them, including the guys. Hey even I wasn't sure if I could do it, people staring at me at that kind of way. Why did I come up with this idea?

The whole room was quite for a few minutes.

**A/N: Wow what will happen now? Who should pose for the calendar? Please let me know who you think, hehe.**

**I hope you like the back-story for Michiko I know it's not amazing and tear worthy but I like it. Please let me know what you think in a Review!**

**Please Review and thanks again for reading my FanFiction. **


	9. Author note

**Author Note**

**This is to all my readers. I was wondering if i should re-write this Fanfic so that it would be in a normal prov than a first prov. I thought that it might be better and explanations in situations would be clearer as well. I'm not sure so thought i would ask you guys to see if you want me to continue this way or change it. Please let me know what you think. :)**


End file.
